Broken Beyond Repair
by RAWR.ImaMonster
Summary: Bella has been abused since she was 15 then moves to Forks to meet Edward Cullen. Can he fix her or is she broken beyond repair? Pretty bad at summaries but please R&R!
1. New Life?

**ONE: New Life?**

Finally this tomorrow I was moving in with Charlie. I was excited only because I could get away from stupid Phil. He started touching me when I was 15 and I started cutting months after. I used to wonder why people did it but I don't anymore it feels kind of…good. I cut myself about half a foot above my knee so people don't see in p.e. I hated Phil for starting I used to kind of like him he was alright a decent human. Now I didn't think of him as human I thought of him of him as some monster or beast I couldn't stop.

It happened pretty often mostly on the weekdays so Renee would be asleep. I wish I could say something but he threatened me every time. I sat on my bed pressing a blade from a box cutter to my lower thigh and cut. The blood came out in dots this time I licked to stop bleeding but the metal taste made me feel a little sick, I ended up putting a band-aid on to cover it so Phil wouldn't say anything. I lied on my bed with the lights of just staring at the ceiling.

Then I heard the door open and cringed at the thought of who I knew it was, Phil. Before I knew it he was on top of me. I made little noise now but somehow every time I would slip up and get punched in the stomach. I felt bad for my stomach I just waited for him to be satisfied, stop, and leave. I could then at least have a little bit of peace in my life. It seemed like it would never end it felt like hours and hours. I felt horrible he was terribly rough just so he could be sure it hurt no matter how used to it I was.

Then he was done but before he left did two things one which I was used to but the other caught me off guard.

"Tell anyone and I WILL kill your precious mom," he threatened. I wasn't planning on telling anyone anytime soon. The second was punched me in my face which caused everything to go black, but the last thing I heard was his evil laugh I hated. I was glad I was clumsy and had a good excuse for what happened to my face. Suddenly I awoke to my mom shaking me telling me we had to leave soon, thank God.

I slept through the plane and walked over to Charlie and we greeted each other. I was really happy now but it would probably soon fade. We got to his house and saw an old red pick-up.

"Whose truck is that?" I asked.

"Yours," he said smiling a little.

"Seriously, thank you dad I like it," I said. I was glad I wouldn't have to choose between walking or getting a ride in a cop car.

"Don't worry about it," he said and walked inside leaving me to examine my truck a little bit more. Then walked in and went to Charlie.

"Hey are you hungry?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said with eyes glued to the television. I went into the kitchen and cooked up something quick I found. I served him and I ate quickly and headed to my room to unpack. I was glad I wouldn't have to worry tonight. I unpacked quickly and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. The cuts on my legs burned a bit because of the hot water but not much. I went to my room and lied on my bed tired and quickly fell into a nightmare about Phil. I couldn't think about the things he did to me because I would just start to feel sick.

I awoke sweating cold and scared it was already time to start getting ready for school. I picked out some dark jeans and a plain long sleeve green shirt. I brushed my hair and let it just lay down limply. I hurried downstairs and grabbed a bowl, cereal, and milk. I ate slowly so I wouldn't be at school to soon and seem weird or something. I got to the new school and it looked decent, it was typical but I really didn't care much. I got out of my car and started walking towards the office to get my schedule. I got a new school and possibly a new life, which would be good enough for me what else could I ask for?


	2. I hope this doesn't hurt anyone!

**Okay second chapter I had been working on this but I was also working on another story I'm going to post again hopefully soon. Sorry for the wait!! Ooooo I love Edward he's ttly awesome!!!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine but if Stephenie doesn't want it I'll take it.**

**Anyways onto the story…**

**TWO: I Hope This Doesn't Hurt Anyone!**

I got into the office and got handed my schedule and a slip of paper the woman to me to have each teacher sign. I walked around school looking for my classes and got into my first class just before the bell rang. Thank God the teacher didn't say my name to the class maybe this would be a good day. By lunch I had already met a couple of people. I had a table to sit at with some people I met and people that introduced them to me. I shook no one's hand touching people was a very sensitive issue.

I looked around the cafeteria and something caught my eyes. Across from the table I was sitting at stood five beautiful people.

"Jess who are they?" I asked.

"Those are the Cullen's and the Hales the short pixie like girl is Alice, the tall buff guy is Emmett, the blonde girl is Rosalie, the blonde guy is Jasper, and the Guy with bronze hair is Edward," she said. The guy with bronze hair, Edward, caught my attention more than the others. He was cute but there was something else something different. I looked down thinking about Edward Cullen I like that name. I looked back up to see him looking at me and looked down blushing embarrassed. I looked up again and saw him staring curiously at me I blushed yet again I hated how I always blushed.

"He's staring at you" she said giggling.

"Really, are you serious?" I asked looking t her wide eyed.

"Yeah, I'm totally serious," she said smiling. Why would he be staring at _me_? I was plain and actually a little ugly with a stupid personality. Well it's not like he likes me, why would he? The bell rang leaving me to go to biology. When I got in there was only one seat and it was by Edward. I thought about turning around and just ditching it wasn't like I hadn't ditched before. I sat down by him and he looked furious with his hands balled into fists and his jaw clenched sitting as far from me as possible with black eyes, wait black eyes?

Class went by like this the entire time it was hell. When class ended he sped out of the room. I watched him leave, gathered my stuff, and left school; I was not staying there was no way in hell. I sped towards my truck and saw him sitting in a, silver, Volvo. He looked my way and didn't look as angry but I needed to get away from him, from this school. I started my truck as fast as possible and went home. I got in and started for my room to lie down or something.

I started on my homework and then went downstairs to start dinner. I cooked quickly and served Charlie. I ate and then washed my dished. I told him goodnight and headed to my room to get my stuff so I could take a shower. I started hot water undressed and got in. The water burned the cuts on my thighs but I didn't mind too much after awhile. I got out and went to the mirror. I stared long hating what I was seeing the person I was seeing. I stopped staring, dried up, put on my pajama pants and a white t-shirt, and went to my room.

I lied down and quickly fell into a deep sleep. I dreamed of the pale skin, bronze haired boy. He was walking towards me menacingly he was angry. Why was he angry I didn't do anything to him? Then right before he reached me I was awoken by the annoying buzz of my alarm clock. I kept hitting it trying to find the snooze button so I could sleep just a little bit more. I couldn't find it and ended up having to get up and turn it off.

I searched through my closet a bit to find a decent outfit. I found something and brought it with me to the bathroom. I slid off my pajama pants and put on my ripped jeans. I pulled off my shirt and replaced it with a black one. I put on some make-up, did my hair, checked myself in the mirror and walked out of the bathroom. I went to my room grabbed my backpack and a sweater then headed to the kitchen. I quickly ate a bowl of cereal and went to my truck. I got to soon fast and walked around until the bell rang. The first few classes went by in a bit of a blur. I headed for the cafeteria and met up with Jessica and Angela. I sat at the same table I did last time but Edward wasn't at the table he was yesterday.

I didn't see him at all but I did see his family. But saw the pixie looking girl looking at me a bit. What was her name again? Um…Alice yeah she was looking at me weird kind of…sympathetic. Why would she look at me like that? Oh God did she know about Phil did anyone else? He would kill me probably literally. Wait how would she find out? I calmed myself down and the bell rang

The day went by quickly I was wondering if Edward would be there tomorrow. Why wasn't he there today and most of all why did I care? I didn't even know the guy and from how it looked he didn't like me in the least bit. I went home and cooked dinner. I finished and did my homework. I lied on my bed just waiting for Charlie to get home so I could eat with him and go to sleep. As I waited my eyelids got heavy and I fell into a deep sleep. I didn't dream well technically I did but just didn't remember it or at least that's what my old best friend told me.

I woke up and got ready for school the rest of the week went by in a blur. Now it was Saturday and I had nothing to do so I decided to go for a walk in the forest. I walked until I got tired and lied down on the ground. I just stared up taking it all in. I just lied there until it got dark. I finally got up and headed home. I was tired but made dinner for me and Charlie. I ate quickly and took a shower. I put on my pajama pants and a t-shirt and went to bed.

When I got up on Sunday it was already one in the afternoon. I got up and went to the kitchen to clean. I saw a note on the kitchen counter.

_Bella,_

_I went to La Push to fish with Billy Black I'll be back at around six. See you later Bells._

_Charlie_

I crumpled the paper and tossed it in the trash can. I washed the dishes, then dried them and put them away and wiped down the counters and table. I went to my room and picked clothes off the floor and put them in my laundry hamper. I walked to Charlie's room and grabbed his hamper and took it to the laundry area. I had already brought mine so I sorted all of them lights, darks, and whites. I threw in the biggest load which was the darks and started the washing machine.

I went around the house and gathered all the trash and took it out. I decided to go for a walk in the woods. I dressed in some old jeans that had hole from my thigh down, and a bright green t-shirt. I put on a zip up sweater and zipped it half ways. I let my hair hang down and put on my black and white converse. I looked for my keys so I wouldn't get locked out. I finally found them underneath my bed and I started to wonder how they got there.

I walked outside and headed for the forest. This time I went deeper than I had ever before. I probably shouldn't have because it was dangerous but I was bored and wanted to see what was out there. I walked and walked and then heard a noise. I turned around looking for what the noise was coming from. I saw nothing and turned back around and saw what made the noise. I wish I hadn't wondered what it was because now these were my last few moments of life. About three things popped into my mind: one; Charlie was going to be devastated. Two; I was glad I would never again see Phil, and three; I hoped my death wouldn't cause anybody any problems.

**DUN, DUN, DUN, what's going to happen next? Sorry for the cliffy guys but I have to do chores and stuff hope you liked the chapter though. So I should have the next chapter up sooner than I had this one because the next one is already halfway finished.**

**Tell me what you think any ideas, tips, anything I want to know!!!! Review and the next chapter will get done a lot quicker.**


	3. Vampires aren't real!

**Yayyyyyyy! Finally the third and final chapter is up!!! Just kidding it's not the final chapter BUT this chapter was fun to write since by bestie buddie was next to me for most of it and I got to try out writing in Edwards POV!!!**

**Disclaimer: Mine??? I wish!!! It belongs to Stephenie Meyer**

**THREE: Vampires Aren't Real!**

**EPOV**

It was Sunday and I was getting back home. I probably wouldn't have come if I wasn't thinking about my family. They were probably all worried about me especially Esme. I knew she was going to be pissed because I didn't tell her anything before I left. I hoped they weren't as worried as I had a feeling they were. I sat outside for a minute wondering if I should head back to Alaska then I heard Alice's thoughts.

_Oh no you don't if you don't get in here right now Esme will drag you in she even scares me right now._

Crap it was going to be a little bit worst than I though. I got out and quietly as possible opened the door and shut it. When I turned around Esme was glaring at me with the scariest expression I have ever seen on her face. I didn't know if I had a chance to run for it.

"Edward, I understand why you had to leave Carlisle explained it to me and that is not why I am mad," she said but it sounded more like screaming Oh God I really should have told her, "I am angry because you didn't tell me." I heard giggling and turned to see Alice laugh at me while I got scolded.

"Oh just wait Alice I am go-," I was cut off my Esme.

"Edward I am very disappointed in you," she said now calmer.

"I really am sorry Esme but I had to go," I said apologetically.

"Edward I was worried about you too why didn't you tell me at lea-," Alice said and was cut off as her eyes glazed over and she had a vision. When her vision was over she had a horrified face so I looked through her mind to see what she saw that was to terrible. I was not prepared for what I was about to see next under no circumstances would I ever be. It was Bella and she was terrified and in front of a hungry mountain lion.

"Oh God," was all I managed to say and before anything else could be said I was out of the door and running in the forest as fast as I could. She was the only thing I could think about.

**BPOV**

I knew at that moment these would be my last few breathes. I couldn't do anything it was like I was paralyzed couldn't move or scream or anything. I wanted to but I couldn't I thought my last thoughts which were about Edward, I didn't know why because I didn't even know him but I thought about him. I took a deep breath knowing it would be my last and before I could even comprehend what was happening I was attacked.

The mountain lion jumped on me but not for very long because it was attacked but something else. I couldn't make it out yet because it was a blur but the commotion lowered and I noticed who it was and tried to get up. On my way getting up I realized the damage on my body fell and hit my head on a tree. I felt two cold marble arms pick me up with ease my eyes were shut then everything went black.

**EPOV**

I picked up her limp body and took a second to look at how bad the mountain lion attack was. I was unbearable to look at her in this state but at the same time I didn't want to take my eyes away because even through the blood, cuts, and other damage she was more than beautiful there were no words to describe her beauty.

I finally got out of my trance state and ran as fast as I could to get here to my house to have her checked by Carlisle. Once I got to the door it was already open for me and my family was there in the living room their eyes on Bella's limp body. I looked at Jasper and saw him barely being able to contain his urges.

"Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, get Jasper outside now," Carlisle said and I gave him a grateful smile. _What attacked her? _He thought.

"Mountain Lion, "I said it was then I thought my favorite meal attacked this poor fragile angel. This really sucked maybe I should get a new favorite.

"I'm not going to lie it doesn't look good," he said and my heart sank, wait why was I having these feelings for her I didn't even know her and I was dangerous. _She'll be okay, now I think you should go hunt._ I nodded and exited the house quickly looking for a quick meal. I found some deer and attacked I did this as fast as I could and when I was finished I headed home.

When I got in Carlisle was cleaning cuts."So…," I said.

"So far a few broken ribs, a broken arm and some cuts," he said.

"Need some help?" I asked. I hoped he didn't see why I asked.

"You want to take over? I'm just cleaning cuts," he said raising his eye brows.

"Uh…sure," I said and washed up. I went to where Carlisle left up and cleaned cuts on her stomach. She had bruises on her torso so I checked some other places and found more. This was making me angry because I knew someone did this to her and I wanted to kill whoever did. When I finished those cuts I noticed some blood on her pants. _Should I...no that's wrong. What the hell come on I do had a doctor degree. _I argued with myself and went to her pants. I already started to notice old cuts and slid them of and I wasn't. prepared for the next thing I saw.

I saw cuts all over the top of her thighs, well some were cuts, some scabs, and some were scars. I hated that someone put her in so much pain that she did this. Even if he hated me I would never let anyone make her feel like she had to do this to herself. I cleaned all the cuts and slipped the pants back on. I just stared at her and was soon joined by my other family members.

**BPOV**

I awoke to seven pairs of liquid topaz eyes staring at me. I was slightly scarred remembering what had happened before I blacked out.

"What happened?" I asked wondering how I got here.

"Silly you get attacked by a mountain lion," the short pixie like girl named…crape I keep forgetting it oh wait it's…Alice yeah.

"Really I didn't notice," I said sarcastically and then heard chuckles coming from everyone in the room except for me in and Alice who was now pouting. "Wait Edward attacked it." I said.

"Crap," I heard Edward say looking down. What was going on how could he have attacked a mountain lion? "What's going on?" I asked. What the hell this was really making me feel crazy.

"Can anyone explain to me what's happening and, and…" I stuttered and trailed off.

**EPOV**

Shit what am I going to tell her? I looked around for a little support but saw and heard the opposite.

_Edward how could you let her see that?!?-Rosalie_

_Shit now we're going to get discovered. –Jasper_

_Hmm…I always wondered what it would be like to play with a human.-Emmett_

_This isn't good but it's okay Edward it's not your fault.-Esme_

_We have to tell her.-Carlisle._It's just like Emmett to be thinking about playing with her god he's pretty, really retarded. (**A/N: Sorry Emmett lovers I love him too but I think Edward would've thought that)** This is really not good what am I going to say 'Yup I'm a vampire' that sounded stupid even in my head. I looked at Carlisle hoping for a little help. I went over to him and pulled him aside.

"So we're just going to tell her…how?" I asked.

"I'm not too sure," he said.

**APOV**

I can't believe Edward let her see him attack the mountain lion. We are in some deep crap. I looked at him and felt a little bad. I mean he was just trying to save her I doubt I would have been able to cover it up if I was in his situation. H pulled Carlisle aside and I listened to the talk.

"So we're just going to tell her…how?" Edward asked. I couldn't believe this we were just going to reveal our secret how could we be sure to trust her?

"I'm not too sure," he said. Then I had a vision and ran over to them.

"I know how we're going to tell her," I said.

"There are no other ways?" Edward asked.

"Nope," I said.

"What's the plan?" Carlisle asked.

"We are going to tell her that if she wants to know what's going on she has to promise not to tell anyone," I said.

"And it's going to work?" Carlisle asked.

"According to my vision she will either not ask or not tell our secret," I said.

"I'm not too sure about this," Carlisle said. To be honest neither was I. How could we be so sure as to trust her?

**BPOV**

I watched the three mostly look at each other then walk over to me.

"Hi Bella my name is Carlisle and this is my wife Esme and kids Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie," he said pointing to each person as he spoke their name.

"Hi," I said. Did they have something to say? Were they going to explain what was going on?

"If you really want to know what is going on you must promise you will never tell anyone or anything," Carlisle said. This was weird why was he having me promise not to tell anyone? And did he say anything? I want to know though so I guess I have to.

"I promise," I said. I wondered what they were about to tell me. It was probably pretty big since I had to promise not to tell.

"We are…kind of…vam-," Edward said but was cut off by an impatient Emmett.

"We're vampires, now Edward how come you were having so much trouble saying it?" he said. Vampires? I started laughing and once I looked up everyone's expression was a mixture of confusion and seriousness.

"Are you…serious?" I asked there was no way they were vampires, vampires were fictional creatures.

"Yes we are serious," Carlisle said. What the hell?

"Oh my…God how...what...uhh," I said. I was speechless. I thought vampires were fake this is so confusing.

"But don't worry we drink animal blood," Alice said. T I couldn't he thing was that wasn't why I was speechless. They were vampire and now OH MY SHE SAY THEY DRANK ANIMAL BLOOD?! THEY JUST TOLD ME THEY WERE VAMPIRES AND I WASN'T EVEN THINKING ABOUT THAT I COULD BE DEAD!! I must have had the stupidest face that was mixed with realization, fear, confusion, and a lot more I couldn't even recognize.

"Um…Bella are you okay?" Edward asked. I was still digesting everything and didn't reply.

"Wow it looks like you just saw someone die then ate a lemon," Emmett said. That made me a little angry and fell out of my trance like state to glare at Emmett.

**EPOV**

Emmett was being glared at my Bella after giving a rude comment about the face she was making. I did have to admit he was half right. A look of realization and something else dawned over Bella's face.

"Why wasn't I worried about the blood thing?" she asked herself. Then she lifted her right hand and hit herself in the forehead not aware of the cast on her arm from her elbow to the middle of her hand.

"Crap that hurt," she mumbled rubbing her head with her left hand. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper were now laughing and I let a chuckle. She looked cute with that look on her face. Wait _cute_ I don't even know her how can I call her cute? I knew I reaching the point of insanity having these sorts of thought about a girl I barely met today. Saved today. I walked over to .her to check and make sure she didn't hit her head too hard

"How's your head, it looked like you hit it pretty hard?" I asked. I touched her forehead and felt a slight shock and wondered if she felt in too.

"It's fine," she said. For a moment we stared into each other's eyes then I looked at the cast in her arm while she stared at the floor.

"So…what's next?" she asked. I had no idea how to answer that question. I looked up at Carlisle wondering what he would say.

"You can stay if you don't want to have Charlie on your back that way I can keep an eye on you," Carlisle told her.

"Are you sure that would be okay?" she asked.

"Yes you can stay in our guest bedroom," he said. I looked at him and back at Bella wondering what she would say.

"Um sure so…you're a doctor?" she asked.

"Yes and technically so is Edward," he said looking at me. Was he going to tell her I helped clean her cuts?

"Oh really did he help with me…you know?" she asked. Shit now this was going to be more awkward than it already is.

"Yes," he said. Oh no what was she going to think?

**BPOV**

He helped with me. Oh My God did he see my cuts? I hoped not this really sucks. Somehow my like always put me in sucky situations no matter how much good was happening.

"Oh," I said. I tried to change the subject,"So…what am I going to do here?"

"We could do makeov-" Alice started and was cut off by Edward.

"No Alice," he said. Wait can't I decide for myself it's not like I'm five.

"Hey can't I decide for myself?" I asked, "Sure Alice I would love to do makeovers." Crap I hated makeovers and just agreed to them. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

"Suit yourself but trust me you're going to regret it," he said. I was already regretting it.

"Alice don't go too overboard you wouldn't want," Carlisle said by know I was being dragged upstairs by a squealing Alice, "to increase her injuries."

"Bella this is the perfect way to get to know each other and don't worry I'll take it easy on you since you are hurt," she said.

"Please make this quick," I said but it sounded a bit more like begging.

"But Bella I thought you wanted to do this," she said pouting.

"Yeah about that…" I said.

"Come on we barely met you wouldn't want to hurt my feelings would you?" she asked giving me puppy dog eyes.

"Okay fine Alice just please don't overdo it," I pleaded. I am way too nice. She squealed and pulled me into her bathroom.

"Bella don't move," she said after she sat me in a chair. She started by washing my hair, and then started messing with it. She pulled out her blow drier and dried my hair straight. The she pulled out some makeup and proceeded towards my face. She put on hardly any makeup but it took a long time or at least felt like it. She put on some mascara, eye liner, eye shadow, and lip gloss. I had to admit for being attacked by a mountain lion I looked pretty good. Then she pulled me into her room and started looking at clothes in her closet.

"SHOPPING!" She exclaimed.

"NOOOOOO! Please Alice we don't need to go shopping," I begged her. It did not work one bit. Then she picked me up and next thing I know we're in a red convertible with Rosalie in the driver seat. I didn't even know what just happened. Before I knew it we were speeding of towards the mall.

When we got there Alice pulled me out of the car and nearly dragged me around the mall. She gave me some clothes and pushed me into a dressing room. I tried out everything and showed them how it looked and got ooo's and awe's. They bought almost everything I tried out. When I put on the last thing at the fourth store it was some long shorts past my knees and a cute blue shirt Alice said," That's perfect." She grabbed all the clothes paid and then we went to other stores for shoes.

Finally we were done and we could go back to their house. When I got in the car I was really tired and fell asleep. I woke up in Jasper and Alice's room. She was watching me sleep and when she saw me awake she threw the outfit she picked at me.

"Hurry go put it on," she said. I hurried into the bathroom and slipped on the last outfit I tried on at the mall. I opened the door and Alice pushed me back in.

"I have to touch you up a bit," she said. I sat down and groaned. Surprisingly it didn't take long and she let me out and exclaimed, "PERFECT!"

"Great I'm glad you're happy but I'm hungry do you guys have food?" I asked. Wait they're vampires of course they don't have food.

"Oops I guess we forgot that," she said then shouted," WHO WANTS TO TAKE THE HUMAN TO EAT?"

"I WILL," I heard Edward shout.

"I'll go now," I said. I walked out her door and started down the stairs. I saw Edward staring at me with his eyes wide open as I walked down the stairs. Oh God he thinks I look retarded doesn't he.

**FINALLY!!! New Chapter. WHAT'D YOU GUYS THINK? PLEASE GO DO MY POLL I NEED HELP WITH THE STORY!!! **_**AND OOOO GOT CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY**_**!!!!! I DECIDED TO MAKE ROSALIE NICE THE WHOLE TIME CAUSE I LIKE HER BETTER NICE. OMG I READ THE FUNNIEST REVIEW ON ITUNES THE OTHER DAY ABOUT THE TWILIGHT AUDIOBOOK. It was by Livvy and said and I quote "This is one of the best books ever and the audio book takes it, disembowels it, stomps on it, throws it out a tenth story window, and pushes it into an endless pit yelling THIS IS SPARTA!! Pick up the book and read it yourself, my mother even liked this book and HATED THE AUDIO BOOK!!"**

**Well Livvy I think, and this is just my opinion, that the audio book idk sounded weird to me I did not like it at all!!! Sorry for you guys who liked it. And Livvy if you by any chance read this I LOVE U that made my day when I read it, it was hilarious I just wanna make this clear I know you don't all have time 2 sit there and review but thanx go out 2 the people who either do or make time I luv all my readers!!!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW WHILEI GO AND READ LIVVY'S REVIEW AGAIN!!!**

**P.S. THE MORE REVIEWS I GET THE FASTER THE NEXT CHAPTER GOES UP AND THANK U 2 THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED!!!!**

_**THANX WINGEDSPIRIT 4 THE IDEA 2 PUT ALICE'S POV I ALREADY KNEW I WAS PUTTING IN EDWARD'S 4 OBVIOUS REASONS SO YEAH THNX LUV U!**_

_**THANX READER101, SOPHIA-LA-IS-FOOLIO, & XxHOWTOSAVEALIFExX 4 UR REVIEWS THAT HAD ME TYPING AS QUICK AS POSSIBLE LUV U GUYS!!**_

_**SPECIAL THNX 2 REIKE90 & WINGEDSPIRIT(AGAIN) WHO REVIEWED LAST WEEK BUT I DIDN'T GET 2 THANK DUE 2 LACK OF TIME LUV U!!!**_


	4. Port Angeles

**What!?! Over 900 hits!! Yesss!!!!!!!! THANK CullenHaleLuvr94, XHowtosavealifeX, Hayley Marie, Opal-169, and Emmie jay BECAUSE IF IT WASN'T FOR THEM THIS WOULDN'T BE DONE AND POSTED TODAY! DANNNNG you guys are ttly awesome there are over 900 hits on this story and reviewed FAST! ****OOOO THE OUTFIT LINKS FOR EDWARD AND BELLA AT THE RESTURANT ARE ON MY PROFILE! ****So I am Dedicating this chapter to all the people who read this, reviewed it, or have it on their alert or favorite list. So please review I want to know you're opinion and go check out my poll and other story. ****This is very important go check out the song Inseparable by The Jonas Brothers because it goes with Twilight and is an awesome****!!! Now on with the story! **

**FOUR: Port Angeles**

**EPOV**

I was waiting downstairs to take Bella to get something to eat then saw her coming down the stairs. Beautiful couldn't even describe it. The thing was that she looked self conscious and I wondered why. She walked towards me and smiled so I smiled back.

"So where am I going to eat at?" she asked.

"An Italian place in Port Angeles," I said.

"Oh cool, so what are you going to do while I'm eating? She asked me. I wasn't exactly sure what I was going to do while she ate.

"I don't know, watch," I said. I hoped she didn't think I was retarded or something.

"Whatever as long as you don't stare," she said.

"Well let's get going," I said. We walked to my car and I opened the door for her. When we got there I held both the car and restaurant door open for her. I asked the waitress for a more private area. We sat down and she looked at the menu then put it down for a second.

"Thank you," she said.

"For? I asked.

"For saving me and bringing me to dinner," she said.

"It's no big deal," I said.

**BPOV**

"It's no big deal," he said. What he saved me from a mountain lion and now he's saying it's no big deal.

"Come on you saved me from a mountain lion and you're saying it's no big deal," I said, "you're unbelievable."

"What I'm a vampire remember on a normal day that mountain lion would be my meal," he said. I forgot for a second he was a vampire.

"Yeah but still thanks," I said hoping he would just say you're welcome.

"You're welcome," he said. Thank you. Then the waitress came and asked for our orders and I picked the first thing I saw mushroom ravioli. The whole time she was here she was goggling over Edward. She was flirting with him and I felt like smacking her over the back of her head because of how retarded she looked. Whoa what the hell was I thinking? Then finally she left and I was glad.

"So vampire," I said.

"Yes, vampire," he said.

"Anything like Hollywood's version?" I asked.

"Not really," he said.

"Fangs, sleep during the day, stake through the heart, sun burns?" I asked.

"No to all of them but something does happen in the sun," he said.

"Really, what?" I asked.

"I'll show you sometime," he said, "So why did you move out here?"

**EPOV**

I wondered if she would tell me what person was such a jerk that she wanted to move down here.

"Um…my mom got remarried and her new husband is…a little weird to be around," she said hesitantly. Fuck, don't tell me her step dad is the cause.

"Oh," was all I could say.

"Can we not talk about him it makes me feel…uncomfortable," she said. I saw a single tear fall out one of her eyes and wanted do badly to reach over and comfort her.

"Sure, so what do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Well can you guys do anything special?" she asked.

"Yeah well Alice can see the future, Jasper can read and manipulate emotion, and I can read minds," I said.

"Oh," she said blushing crimson.

"Don't worry I can't read your mind…for some strange reason," I stated.

"So…," she said and just then the waitress came back with Bella's food.

"Enjoy, sir are you sure you don't want anything," she asked batting her eyelashes like a crazy person. Then the last thing I would have thought happened.

"Um I was just wondering, do you have something in your eye?" Bella asked. The waitress turned red, glared and Bella and hurried into the kitchen. Then we both started laughing.

"Well that was nice Bella," I said.

"I know that's just how I am," she said. I liked her, a lot she was funny.

"I think you should start eating you must be starving," I said. She started eating and I stared at her. She looked like that was really good.

"Can you stop staring?" she asked. Crap, she must think I'm retarded I was doing the one thing she told me not to.

"Is that good?" I asked trying not to look stupid.

"Yep," she said, "Want to try some?"

"I don't know," I said. Then she picked up some ravioli with her fork and put it in front of my mouth offering me. "I guess it couldn't hurt to try it." I opened my mouth and she put the food in my mouth and once I tasted it, I spit it out.

"Eww, that was the most disgusting thing I've ever tasted," I said.

"That's coming from someone who drinks _blood_," she said making a face when she said blood.

"Yeah, I guess that tastes good to humans," I said. It tasted like something someone upchucked but I doubted she would want to hear that. We talked more while she finished her food. I learned a good bit about her and had a feeling that we would become pretty close friends. Once she was done we headed back to my house. I ride home was silent. Then I turned on the radio.

"You listen to Debussy?" she asked.

"Yeah, do you?" I asked.

"Yep," she said," So what does it feel like to be able to read people's minds?"

"At times it's helpful but other times can just be annoying," I said. People were just so shallow what they thought was...how can I put it retarded.

"I can bet, I don't think I would want to hear half of what people are thinking," she said.

Once we arrived Bella was dragged into the living room by an excited Alice.

"Alice be careful and try not to hurt her," Esme said.

"What are we doing that you're so excited about?" she asked.

"We're all watching a movie together," she said.

"Oh which one," Bella asked. I heard in Alice's head which one it was and knew Bella wasn't going to like it.

"We're watching dun, dun, dun, DRACULA!," she said screaming Dracula.

"Oh no Alice I HATE scary movies," Bella said.

**BPOV**

I did not want to see a scary movie. Especially not a vampire one I might get paranoid go out and buy a wooden stake.

"Come on Bella PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE!" she begged giving a puppy dog face I couldn't say no to.

"Fine but when I have nightmares I am so going to blame them on you," I said," Wait do you have popcorn?"

"Bella you just ate," Alice said.

"Yeah but I can't watch a movie without popcorn," I said. Hopefully they didn't have any and I wouldn't have to watch the movie.

"It's okay I saw this happening there's some on the counter in the kitchen, and don't even try asking for candy, soda, nachos, or hot dogs because I went out and bought all that stuff," she said.

"What about pretzels?" I asked it was worth a shot.

"Got 'em," she said. Stupid future seeing, pixie looking, over excited, vampire. Esme prepared everything and we all sat in the living room. I was glad Rosalie wasn't downstairs yet so they didn't start the movie. I talked to Edward finding more about him.

He was very interesting, nice, and a gentleman. Then all too soon Rosalie came downstairs and started cuddling with Emmett. Great now Alice could start the movie, what am I supposed to do now.

**Muahahahahahahaha! Like the cliffy the next chapter will come up a lot quicker if you guys review. I am already starting on the next chapter. Go check out the poll for this story and the outfit for Edward and Bella at the restaurant are on my profile.**


	5. Not Another Vampire Movie!

**Over 1000 hits whoa you guys are awesome! Now though I get a little writer's block at times the show must go on!**

**FIVE: Not Another Vampire Movie**

She started the movie and thank God it was only previews at first. Then the movie started. I had a pillow and squeezed it as tight as I could.

"Geez Bella the movie hasn't even started yet," Emmett teased me then I glared at him. "Calm down it's just a joke don't have a heart attack."

"Yeah, sure, whatever," I said. Then the movie came on. Things didn't pass fast enough for my liking. There was a lot of screaming, eye shutting, vampires, and seducing and that was all off screen. I screamed my head off, then decided to just close my eyes. There were a lot of vampires around me and Rosalie was seducing Emmett to get him to go upstairs with her which he did before even fifteen minutes of the movie passed. Horny vampires seriously you have eternity and you can't wait two hours to start getting busy.

I sat shaking, and occasionally wincing at parts where I heard I heard a loud noise that sounded like boo from behind me. I screamed got up and started running away. But of course my legs disagreed with me and I tripped over the couch and landed on Edward.

"Bella are you alright?" he asked. I looked up and my surprised looking eyes met Edward's worried ones. When he looked into my eyes I felt different. I don't know how long we stayed like that but then I heard Alice cough. That was when I realized that I was sitting in Edward's lap. Oh Craap!!

"Uh…uh…uh," then I bolted from his lap and ran upstairs. Then just as I was running up the last step I tripped and held out my arms ready to say hello to the floor. But it never happened. I was caught by two cold, marble arms.

"Wow you really need to watch where you step," he said with a crooked smile that literally took my breath away. I stared into his eyes transfixed.

"Uh…yeah maybe I should," I said, getting out of his arms.

"Are you okay?" he asked me.

"Yeah, of course, I'm fine," I said, "um where do I go to sleep, cause I'm pretty tired, long day."

"Follow me, I'll show you," he said leading me up more stairs to the third floor.**(A/N: I think Edwards room was in the third floor, sorry I'm not sure.) **He opened a door to a beautifully decorated room. "Here it is, my room is across yours if you need anything."

"Thanks, for everything," I said. He walked out quietly, probably to give me privacy. I went to the bathroom and with one hand washed my face and teeth. I then combed through my hair. I walked over to the huge king sized bed and plopped down on it. I laid there for a while and started feeling a little sleepy. I drifted into a deep sleep.

_I was in a meadow with Edward. His skin sparkled in the sun. He got up off the floor and started to walk towards me. He smiled and held out his hand for me to take. He pulled me close to him and brought his mouth to mine. My head was spinning bathing in his fragrance and taste. I felt like I was slipping away and soon was out of my dream._

Then I was awake. The dream was weird but I really liked it. Why would Edward like me? Well that's why it's called a dream. I got up and walked into the bathroom and washed my face and teeth. I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. I saw Esme sitting reading some cooking book.

"Do vampire's that don't eat food usually read cook books?" I asked walking towards her.

"No dear but I thought since you were here I would learn so I could cook for you, if you don't mind that is,' she said pulling the book away from her face.

"I do appreciate the thought but it's okay I can cook for myself," I said.

"No, no you are the guest I insist," she said.

"Really, it's okay I can make myself food," I said.

"Well if you want to, we should have enough food to your liking, but if you need anything else don't be afraid to ask," she said and with that walked out of the kitchen. I walked to a cupboard and opened it and as the cupboard opened so did my mouth.

"Holy crap that's a ton of food," I muttered under my breath. I stood there looking at everything trying to decide what to eat. After awhile I decided to eat pop tarts and strawberry milk. I fished out a package out of the blue box. Then I took out milk and strawberry milk mix. I put in three tablespoons and mixed. I tasted it only to find out it needed more strawberry mix.

Once I had my strawberry milk and pop tarts I sat down. I opened the bag and nearly shoved a whole pop tart in my mouth. Then I heard a chuckle and looked up to find Edward with a smirk on his face looking at me probably thinking I was some kind of animal by the way I was eating. I blushed and chewed the food in my mouth.

"H-hey, what's up," I said after swallowing the mouthful of pop tart I had in my mouth.

"The sky, the ceiling, the other floors, oh and probably Rosalie and Emmett," he said smirking.

"Really, well that's very nice," I said.

"Is there enough food cause I could go to the store and get some more, or something else if you don't want to eat that," he said. I couldn't help but burst out laughing when he said that.

"Enough? You could probably feed a small country with what you have in your kitchen, I doubt _I_ really need this much actually," I said laughing.

"Okay, just checking because I wouldn't eat this if you paid me so I wouldn't know what would be called _good_ in a human's opinion," he said. I looked down and back up.

"I really appreciate everything Edward," I said.

"Yeah, no problem," he said. I looked down and continued eating. When I finished I looked up to find Edward still looking at me which made me blush.

"Um Edward, are you okay?" I asked

"What? Me yeah fine…great…yeah," he said sounding a little embarrassed.

"Okay, just checking," I said getting up from my seat. I walked over to the sink and carefully washed the dishes I used. Then I dried and put them back where I found them. I knew Edward was still behind me but I just walked out of the kitchen paying no attention to him. Then I walked up to the room I was to be staying in while I stayed with the Cullen's. It was now that I actually wondered how long I would be staying here. I would have to ask that later.

**EPOV (During the movie)**

Of course Emmett and Rosalie before even fifteen minutes of the movie passed. They were pretty horny to be honest, it was actually pretty annoying. You know you're reading some good book or something then you see things in their head, unintentionally of course, that scar you for life. How they bend like that, I have no idea. Anyways Bella was terrified up to the point where Emmett thought it would be funny to come downstairs and scare Bella more than she already was.

He stood behind her and made a loud 'boo'. She instantly screamed, got up and started running. Then Bella's legs somehow tangled together and she tripped over the couch and fell…………..on my lap. This was a moment that only happened in movies or books.

"Bella, are you alright?" I asked I was a little worried since my body was rock hard and to a human the landing must have been at least a little painful. She looked up and into my eyes. At that moment I felt weird, good weird, but still weird. We stayed like that until Alice fake coughed and broke our eyes apart. I guess that was the moment she realized she was in my felt…strange to say the least.

"Uh…uh…uh..,," she said. That was when she took the initiative and got up and ran. I followed her because with Bella she could step wrong halfway up the stairs and fall breaking several bones in her body. Then she tripped on the last stair and I caught her.

"Wow you really need to watch where you step," I said smiling while she stared into my eyes.

"Uh…yeah, maybe I should," she said getting out of my arms.

"Are you okay," I asked.

"Yeah, of course, I'm fine," she said, "um where do I go to sleep, cause I'm pretty tired, long day."

"Follow me, I'll show you," I said leading her up some more stairs. I lead her to the guest room across from my bed room. She walked in and I stood behind her. I waited a few minutes then decided to leave to give her some privacy. I went outside and ran around for awhile. I smelled a deer so I had a snack. I finished and went home. I walked towards my room and heard Bella saying my name.

I walked into her room and found her sound asleep. I was about to walk out when I heard her mutter my name again. I walked closer to her and decided just to watch her sleep. I heard her mutter my name a few more times throughout the night. Then I heard her start to wake and walked silently to my room. I sat on my bed and thought of how I felt every time I heard her say my name. It sounded like music to my ears.

I put on some classical music and laid on my bed ankles crossed and hands underneath my head. I imagined Bella sitting in my meadow. Then walking towards me, Leaning in her face coming just inches away from mine. Then I heard her walking down the stairs. I got up and went to the bathroom. I tried brushing my hair but nothing helped. So I decided to just go down stairs.

As I walked up the stairs my mother walked up them cook book in hand.

"Don't bother offering to cook for her she'll just insist on making breakfast for herself," she said.

"I don't even know how to cook," I said.

"Good keep it that way you'll just end up learning for no reason," she said slightly sad. I walked towards the kitchen. I walked in to find Bella shoving almost a whole pop tart in her mouth which made me chuckle. She looked up to find me smirking causing her to blush a few different shades of red.

"H-hey, what's up," she said after swallowing the mouthful of pop tart she had in her mouth.

"The sky, the ceiling, the other floors, oh and probably Rosalie and Emmett," I said smirking.

"Really, well that's very nice," she said.

"Is there enough food cause I could go to the store and get some more, or something else if you don't want to eat that," I said, causing her to start laughing.

"Enough? You could probably feed a small country with what you have in your kitchen, I doubt _I_ really need this much actually," she said laughing.

"Okay, just checking because I wouldn't eat this if you paid me so I wouldn't know what would be called _good_ in a human's opinion," I said. She looked down and back up.

"I really appreciate everything Edward," she said.

"Yeah, no problem," I said. She looked down and continued eating. When she finished she looked up to find me still looking at her which made her blush, yet again.

"Um Edward, are you okay?" she asked

"What? Me yeah fine…great…yeah," I said feeling a little embarrassed I got caught staring at her.

"Okay, just checking," she said getting up from her seat. She walked over to the sink and washed the dishes she used. Then she dried them and put them back, probably where she found them. Then paying no attention to me walked right out of the kitchen. I heard her retreating steps as she walked to her room. I stood there for a moment then went up to my room. I walked over to my stereo and put on music again. I sat on the couch and let the music enter me. I decided to take a shower and went into the bathroom.**(A/N:Okay I don't know if vampires actually take showers or need to but they do in this story) **

I stripped of my clothes and turned on the water. It was a good thing I was a vampire and it didn't matter what temperature the water was so I didn't have to wait for it to set. During the shower I heard knocking on my bedroom door but just ignored it and continued my shower. After about two more minutes I turned off the water and rapped a towel around my waist. I opened the door of my bathroom and walked into my room. Of course the person knocking on my door would be Bella. She was standing by the door with her hand on the door knob, her eyes traveling my body. Speaking of Bella and her wandering eyes, what's she doing in my room?

**OMG. Eddie in only a towel!!! I think I'm in heaven. Told you I would update in a couple days. Thanks to briiittc xhc, Emmie jay, blooding twilight, BellaxMariexCullen, sesshomaru's-koi-616, and jealousofbella12 for reviewing the last ****real**** chapter.**

**Sesshomaru's-koi-616: OME. I LUVE U! THANX THE IDEA!!!! I was on the floor laughing trying to catch my breath when I read your review. But so much for mysteriously, right!**

**BellaxMariexCullen: Those 19 pleases kept me going through the hand cramps but I think I got arthritis now! I LOVE U THANX!!!**

**Briiittx xhc: Yeah I kinda made it so she was scared, of getting more scared by watching a vampire movie, if that makes sense!**


	6. Eddie's NAKED! Well, Almost

**Yayyy! Okay the new chapter came faster than I thought it would. I have story in my mind I want to start. But I'm going to finish this story and possibly the other one before I do another one but I will be working on a couple stories as well until these are done so my new ones after this one should get fast updates. Anyways I'm thinking of when I should write a lemon. I decided it's going to be soon but be patient because Bella and Edward need to be an item first so give me a little while to get them together and then you guys will get a nice juicy lemon!!! Now the real question why was Bella in Edward's room?**

**SIX: EDDIE'S NAKED! Well, Almost**

I walked up to the room I was going to be staying in. I sat on the bed for awhile then started to get bored. Was there anything I could do here? I mean vampires that can't sleep live here so they must have some way of keeping themselves entertained. But what did they do? Ugh this was so boring. I got up and walked over to Edward's room. I was planning on asking him what they did to stay entertained here, cause I had no idea.

I knocked on Edward's door and waited. I knocked again and waited more. I think I had stood at Edward's door for at least 5 minutes. I decided to just walk in, maybe he wasn't in there. I opened the door and walked in. As I entered I closed the door. I walked a bit further and that's when I heard the water in the shower going. I turned on my heel and started to walk out. Then when I got to the door I heard the bathroom door open and I turned around.

No Edward couldn't at least be kind of normal and change in the bathroom. He was standing by his bathroom door with only a towel around his waist. My eyes traveled his body until he cleared his throat causing me to blush. I was caught staring at Edward's body isn't that a great way to start out a relationship. Wait relationship, what am I thinking?

"Hey Bella, did you need something?" he asked me.

"Uh…I…was…just uh bored…and I was wondering…" I said but was cut off by him.

"You were wondering what we did to stay entertained, am I correct?" he asked.

"Wow, for someone who says they can't read my mind, you pretty much said what I was thinking," I said.

"Well, I got what you were getting at," he said.

"Yeah," I said.

"Um we could watch a movie, or play a game or something like that," he said.

"I guess we could play a game, have anything in mind?" I asked and at that moment Alice burst through the door.

"Tonight we're playing truth or dare, don't bother trying to object, either of you, I already had a vision of us playing," she said.

"Yeah, don't worry I won't I'll just be wasting my time," I said.

"Wow, I actually thought you were going to argue, anyways we need to buy you a new outfit for tonight, trust me you'll love it," she said.

"I'm afraid to say this but the last time I trusted you, I really regretted it but I'd rather not argue, I'm too lazy at the moment," I said.

"Well then what are you still doing in there, we got to get to the mall like NOW!" she said pulling me away from Edward.

"See you later Edward," I screamed before being pulled out his doorway.

"Enjoy your Alice time," he said. Before I knew it I was being put in the backseat of a Edward's silver Volvo.

"Alice why are we taking Edward's car?" I asked.

"Because we need the room," she said adjusting the mirrors. Then a bag of something squishy was thrown at me. The squishy bag hit me in the eye.

"Ouch!" I said. I picked the bag off the floor to find out they were sour gummy worms. "Ooo these are awesome thanks."

"I knew you'd like them," she said. I opened the bag and put a worm in my mouth and chewed. "Those look disgusting."

"Hey don't knock 'em 'til you try 'em," I said putting another worm in my mouth. She reached an arm towards me palm up. I put a worm in her hand and she put it in her mouth. She tasted it and quickly spit it out the window.

"Ew, ew, ew," she said. I continued eating while Alice drove like a maniac to the mall. That was when I realized Rosalie wasn't here.

"Alice, where's Rosalie?" I asked.

"She's waiting for us at the mall already," she said. She parked and walked to my door while I unbuckled my seat belt. She helped me out and nearly dragged me into the mall. We walked through several stores and already had a couple of outfits then we went to Hot Topic.

"OH MY GOD BELLA I FOUND THE CUTEST STUFF TO GO WITH YOUR PANTS," Alice screamed running up to me at human speed. She paid for what she found and dragged me into another store.

"Bella, can I ask you something?" Alice asked as we entered Victoria's Secret.

"Yeah, go ahead," I said.

"Do you like Edward?" she asked.

"Oh my God is it that obvious?" I blurted out.

"Oh Bella, I can tell he likes you too, and I can tell you don't want to make the first move," she said.

"What are you getting at?" I asked.

"We're going to sort of I don't know, tease him," she said with a mischievous smile on her pixie looking face.

"I don't know Alice," I said.

"Come one Bella pleeeeeease," she begged.

"Alright, alright," I said. I looked around and found some cute stuff.

"BELLA I FOUND IT," she said.

"Found what?" I asked.

"Our, your secret weapon against Edward," she said.

"Okay, what is it?" I asked expecting some kick ass outfit.

"Here," she said shoving a bra-panty set in front of me.

"Um you know you wear this underneath clothes," I said.

"I know and you're wearing it tonight," she said.

"I guess but I don't see how that'll help," I said.

"Oh trust me, it will and Bella pay attention to what Edward does and have more courage and…pizzazz," she said.

"Whatever will make you happy," I said.

"This will make more than just me happy," she said paying for the stuff the three of us picked out. We hurried to the car and when I got outside it was already dark. After everything, including me, was stuffed in the car Alice took off. When we got to her house I didn't know how I was supposed to get out, come to think of it I don't remember how I got in.

"Um, can someone help me get out," I yelled after Alice got out of the car taking the stuff from the trunk with her inside leaving me here. I saw two hands moving through the bags and shaking wildly in front of me.

"Bella if you can hear me, grab my hands and I'll pull you out," I heard Edward yell. I obeyed and grabbed onto his cold marble hands. He yanked me out the force of his pull causing me to knock into him. "Are you okay that sounded like it hurt?"

"Yeah I'm okay, worst has happened to me," I said. I saw Alice and Rosalie grab the remaining bags from the car and take them inside.

"Sorry Bella, but your stuff is in your room," she said smiling mischievously. "And you outfit for tonight is set out on the bed."

"It's okay Alice, and thanks," I said.

"Um I'm going to go take a shower and change, Alice will you come with me?" I said.

"Yeah," Alice said.

"See ya Bella," Edward said. Alice and me walked silently the room I was staying in. I walked in and saw empty bags everywhere.

"I see you put my stuff away for me, thanks," I said to Alice.

"No problem just go hurry and take a shower so I can start on your hair and make-up," she said ushering me to the bathroom.

"Clothes," I said holding out my arms. She gave me my clothes and I went into the bathroom. I removed my clothes and stared at my thighs. The cuts were healing, but not quick enough. My stomach had a few bruises. And my cast had something written on it. _Mountain lion was here_. Emmett. I grabbed a plastic bag and wrapped it around my cast. I set the water in the shower and got in holding my arm outside of the shower. I quickly washed up and rinsed. This sucked with a cast on. I turned of the water once I was rinsed and got out.

I grabbed a towel and started drying my thighs. I wanted to tell someone, but I couldn't. Maybe Alice or something, no, no I can't. At that moment his words ran through my head. Silent tears forced their way out of my eyes. I dried the tears and continued drying my body. I put on the clothes and walked out of the bathroom.

"Alice, if I told you something would you promise not to tell anyone?" I asked.

"Of course you could tell me anything," she said.

"Um, maybe later," I said.

"Okay well let's start with your hair, ROSE!" she screamed.

"She's out of the shower?" Rosalie asked as she entered.

"Yeah, you dry and I'll style," she said to Rosalie.

"Come on Bella," Rosalie said pulling me to a chair in the bathroom. She sat me down and put some stuff un my hair and pulled out a brush. She grabbed a blow dryer and started drying my hair. She finished quickly and then Alice came over to me with a straightener and a curling iron. She straightened my hair then curled a couple of inches of the bottom of my hair. She finished then got out her make-up. She put a pretty shade of pink, sparkly eye shadow and pink lip gloss to match. She put a bit of eye liner and mascara and was done.

"Okay I'm finished with you," she said.

"Good cause I'm hungry, oo do you have any seasoned fries, and a turkey sandwich?" I asked.

"Um no, but I'm sure Edward would be happy to take you before we play truth or dare," she said.

"Okay," I said. I walked over to Edward's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in," he said. I walked in and saw Edward lying on his couch reading a book. "hey, need something Bella?"

"Um, I'm sorry to interrupt you, but I was wondering if you could take me to a Denny's cause I'm really in the mood for a turkey sandwich and some seasoned fries," I said.

"It's okay, just let me grab a jacket," he said.

"Okay I'll start walking downstairs," I said. I started walking down the stairs then felt a gush of wind. I walked the rest of the stairs to see Edward waiting for me.

**EPOV**

I saw Bella come down the stairs and smile as she walked towards me. She looked beautiful and I was grateful for what Alice did. It's not that she wasn't beautiful before, but Alice just knew how to bring out beauty even more. I opened the house and car door for her and drove off to Denny's. I parked and went to Bella's door and helped her out.

We walked inside and the hostess sat us. He kept staring at Bella and I wanted to rip out his eyes so he couldn't anymore. Then the waiter came to our table. Was all the staff male?

"What will you be having to drink?" the waiter asked looking at Bella.

"I'll take a coke," she said staring at her pants.

"Make that two," I said.

"Um I already know what I want to order," Bella said.

"Okay what will that be?" the waiter asked.

"I'll take a big bird, seasoned fries instead of French fries and ranch please, " she said.

"I'll have what she's having," I said.

"Okay I'll be right back with your order," the waiter said. Then as the waiter walked away Mike, Jessica, Eric, Tyler, Angela, and Lauren walked in. They spotted me and Bella and walked over.

"Hey Bella, Edward what a small world," Mike said and I heard Bella mumble 'too small' too low for everyone else but not me and I smiled.

"Yeah," Bella said for everyone to hear.

"Do you want to join us," he offered.

"No, it's okay we got to get going right after this," Bella said.

"Oh what are you guys doing?" Tyler asked. Then I heard my phone ring.

**Wow I just updated this yesterday and already and update. Happy? Okay I need your help tell me if Edward should invite them to play truth or dare with the Cullen's or make up some story so they can prank them? In a review write 'Family' for it to just be the Cullen's or 'Party' for them to invite the others. Thanks to Lesbian love, BellaxMariexCullen, Wingedspirit, and Briiittx xhc for reviewing the last chapter.**

**BellaxMariexCullen: It took like 5 minutes to count the please's there were like what 61, that made a HUGEx61 difference! Thanx**

**Briiittx xhc: Yeah she was bored and got more than she went in there for!!!LOL thanx**


	7. Truth or Dare pt1

**What the hell people? This story officially hit over 3,000 hits while my other story hit over 1,000 hits. Yes I got new reviewers 5 reviews in one night and a morning. I am having such an awesome time writing for you people. I had like 14 e-mails this afternoon telling me I got new reviews, alerts, and favorites on this story, thanx if you were one of the people that have this on your favorites, or alerts or have me on your author alerts. Let's see what Edward and Bella have to say to the kids of Forks High.**

**SEVEN: Truth Or Dare Pt. 1**

**EPOV(we haven't heard of Edward's pov!!!)**

I opened my phone and heard Alice's voice.

"Edward whatever you guys do, DO NOT, tell them we're playing truth or dare cause they'll want to join," she said.

"Gotcha Alice," I said and hung up the phone. I leaned over to Bella.

"Bella make up a story don't tell them we're playing truth or dare, trust me," I whispered into her ear and she nodded.

"Um…we're going to the story to pick up some…," she looked out the window and saw an advertisement, "Preparation H for…Charlie."

"Okaaaaay, Bella what happened to you, you look like you got attacked by a mountain lion," Eric said.

"Ha, mountain lion, that would never happen," she said laughing nervously I needed to make an excuse.

"She fell out of a window," I said smooth excuse Edward.

"Oh my God are you okay?," Mike asked.

"Yeah it hurt but I'm okay now," she said.

"Okay then we'll see you later then," Jessica said trying to call attention to her.

"Yeah see you at school next week," Bella said.

"Yeah later Bella, "they called at different times.

"So Edward, you going to tell me why you had me make an excuse?" Bella asked.

"Alice told me not to tell them otherwise they would want to join, and I wouldn't get to give the family awesome dares," I said.

"Oh, well that makes sense," she said. The waiter soon brought the food and I asked him if he could box mine. Me and Bella talked about a lot of things while she ate from things about vampires, to what it was like back in phoenix, she didn't talk much about that .It seemed like it bothered her to talk about that maybe there was something wrong, but I wasn't going to push the subject.

"Um I have to use the restroom I'll be right back," she said.

"Okay," I said. She didn't take too long and was on her way back when her wallet fell out of her pocket. She noticed and turned around to pick it up She bended down and everything started to go ever so slowly. As she bent her pants went lower, and lower, and lower. I realized the guys from the school were watching her with eyes full of lust. The thing was I was too I had to stop this. I got up and ran, at human pace, to pick up Bella's wallet. I picked it up and handed it to her.

"Thanks Edward," she said.

"Yeah, no problem," I said. I secured my arm around her waist and walked her back to our booth.

_Man, Cullen ruined the view. –Mike _I growled low but Bella must have caught it because she asked me what was wrong.

"Nothing," I said. I waited while she ate and finally finished. We walked up the to the front and I paid. We left and headed for my house. Once we got there Alice was waiting impatiently.

"You guys took really long," Alice said.

"We were only gone for like," Bella looked at her watch," forty minutes."

"Well it felt like four hours, now hurry up everyone's waiting in the living room," Alice said. We walked in and sat in a circle on the living room floor.

"Okay you know how to play right Bella?" Alice asked.

"Yeah," she said.

"Okay nothing to harsh for Bella and you can only say truth twice," Alice said," wait another thing, in this game you can choose between asking one or two people, got it?"

"Yeah, I guess," Bella said.

"Okay let's see, who wants to go first?" Alice asked Emmett raised his hand wildly in the air like a little kid," Emmett."

"Yesss, okay Edward truth or dare?" Emmett asked me.

"Dare," I said.

"Okay you have to call Lauren and ask her if she would ask Tyler out for you," Emmett said.

"Ugh, fine," I said pulling my cell phone out of my pocket. I opened it and called Lauren putting it on speaker.

"Hello," answered he nasally voice.

"Hey, Lauren I was wondering if you would do me a favor?" I asked.

"Sure Edward anything," she said trying to sound sexy making my family laugh.

"I wanted to know if you would-"I was cut off by her gross nasally voice.

"Yes, Edward I will go on a date with you," she said sounding really excited making my family start laughing harder.

"I was actually wondering if you would ask Tyler out for me, because I'm shy and have had a crush on him for awhile now," I said trying to sound a little gay.

"Oh," she said sounding disappointed," I guess so; Tyler, Edward wants to know if you would go on a date with him." I looked at Emmett who was rolling around on the floor clutching his sides laughing, I glared at him.

"Um hey Edward sorry but, I don't swing that way," said Tyler.

"OH MY GOD YOU BROKE MY HEART TYLER, MY HEART," I screamed and shut the phone, by now everyone was on the floor laughing hysterically.

"Okay…Edward…your…turn," Alice said in between gasps of unneeded breath.

"Okay Emmett, and Jasper truth or dare," I said smiling I knew they wouldn't look like chickens and say truth.

"Do you even have to ask?" Emmett asked.

"You know the fireman, and cowboy outfits Alice and Rose got you guys," I said and they nodded with wide eyes," Well I want you guys to go over to Lauren's house, that's where everyone is, and pretend to be male strippers." Everyone, except Emmett and Jasper, broke out into a fit of laughter.

"I have a question," Emmett said raising his hand.

"What Emmett?" I asked.

"Can I be Santa Clause, cause I want to call Lauren and them ho's," he said.

**Good one Emmett! Hey Eddie's looking at Bella bending over, I got that out of a tv show. Yes, yes the fireman and cowboy outfits are on my profile guess which one's the fireman and who's the cowboy right and you will get the dare pm'd to you before I post the next chapter. Okay I know I know so sad this was a short chapter but, I needed to have a cliffy because I have to go to bed cause I have to wake up early and practice the guitar. Yes, I'm learning to play the guitar and it's hurt to type when my fingers start to blistered though it's going to take hella long to type with one hand so I'm trying to type a lot until then so while my fingers blister and callus you'll have chapters out regularly. Anyways after my fingers callus I'm learning to play the keyboard I've had since I was five but that should not be painful for my hands. I hope you liked the chapter the actual dare should be up soon since I know pretty much what's going to happen but I'm not making any promises. Thanx to Briiittx xhc, bellawish2b, BellaxMariexCullen, Max-Fang-4-Ever,Cindylee99,Sesshomaru's-koi-616,** **babygirljen6, wingedspirit, and Lesbian love. 4 NEW REVIEWERS!!!**

**Briiittx xhc: hey I like memorized how to spell ur user name neways who, other than Bella, would be able to look away??? Edward Cullen could probably turn a lot of guys gay!!!**

**BellaxMariexCullen: I'll say about 100 PLEASE's but that's just a guess. Thanx!**

**wingedspirit: Sorry evry1 was like cooler dares with the Cullens. Eh it's okay.**


	8. Truth Or Dare Pt 2

**OMG. So much awesome feedback on the last chapter. IDK if it was as much as the chapter before it but yeah. So I was at a restaurant today and one of my brother's was like "Oscar(my other brother) I'll give you a dollar if you pack pepper on this and eat it." So I went "I'll eat that chip with pepper, salt, and sugar for a dollar." So he packed the chip with salt, pepper, and sugar and call me crazy weird, stupid but it tasted pretty good when I got past the pepper. Anyways, I had to interpret that in this chapter. Well then I hope you enjoy it and like I said the cowboy and fireman outfits are on my profile. If you have any crazy, dumb, weird dares concerning food or other things leave it in a review and I might interpret it in later chapters and YES I will mention whoever it's from. Now let's get on with the show and see how the strip show goes.**

**EIGHT: Truth Or Dare Pt. 2**

_Previously on Truth or Dare Cullen Style_

"_I have a question," Emmett said raising his hand._

_"What Emmett?" I asked._

_"Can I be Santa Clause, cause I want to call Lauren and them ho's," he said._

"Can I be Santa Clause, cause I want to call Lauren and them ho's," he said causing everyone to crack up, then I heard a choking sound. I turned to see Bella choking on a pull 'n peel twizzler. I ran over to her and softly gave her the Heimlich maneuver, softly so I wouldn't crush her. Finally the twizzler came out and she started laughing again.

"Wow, you bounce back fast," I said laughing from Emmett and the fact she was choking like minute ago and was now on the floor clutching her sides, gasping for breath laughing. Once the laughter died down I spoke.

"Go get dressed guys, you wouldn't want to be late," I said causing them groan and get up. Then ran up and changed quickly then came back down. Rose and Alice walked over and stared at Emmett and Jasper with eyes full of lust. Ewww! I knew I was slightly jealous they had each other but I had no one. Then I looked at what they wore. Emmett wore yellow Fireman pants with red and white suspenders and a helmet. Jasper wore jeans with holes torn and worn spots, with a cowboy hat. **(A/N: Outfits on my profile, they are sexy except for the guy wearing them EWWW!)** I was afraid to even enter my sisters' minds for what I might see or hear.

"Well let's get this show on the road," I said walking to the door. Everyone walked over to my car to hear the instructions. "Okay Bella, Rose, and Alice can ride in my car and Emmett and Jasper will take Emmett's jeep. Emmett, Jasper you guys will go to Lauren's house and they're having a get together there so you'll ring the doorbell and say you guys are the strippers they ordered. If they ask you do this for extra cash. You strip down to your underwear's and have to do some teasing with the girls especially Lauren and Jessica. We'll be watching from the tree in front of Lauren's house. So now that you know what to do, let's go we'll park a block or so away."

We took off and headed to Lauren's place. I disliked Lauren strongly she had a bad habit of throwing herself at any guy she thought was "hot". We parked a couple blocks away and I reached into the glove compartment and pulled out my handy camcorder. I saw Alice smile when she saw it. We went over to Lauren's and climbed into a tree that we could, conveniently, see the view perfectly with. I, of course, helped Bella into the tree. Emmett and Jasper waited until we were ready then rung the doorbell. Finally Lauren answered the door and when she saw them and realized what they were wearing millions of dirty things ran through her sick mind.

"You called for two strippers," Emmett said.

"Well I'm glad that you guys are here, but no one called for strippers,' she said, her eyes roaming their body. GROSS!

"Well, we were sent here so someone must have called, can we come in?" Jasper asked flashing a dazzling smile her way.

"MMM…sure…course…whatever," she said opening the door for them. When they walked in I'm Too Sexy by Right Said Fred. **(A/N: OMG YESSS The song's on my profile.) **

Right as the first lines were sang Emmett and Jasper grabbed a chair and sat down Lauren and Jessica in them.

_I'm too sexy for my love_

_Too sexy for my love_

_Love's going to leave me_

The music went on then more lines were sung.

_I'm too sexy for my shirt_

_Too sexy for my shirt_

_So sexy it hurts_

As the lines were sung, Emmett pulled down his suspenders so they hung loosely off his firemen pants.

_I'm too sexy for Milan_

_Too sexy for Milan_

_New York and Japan_

While the lines too sexy for Milan were sung Emmett and Jasper turned around and shook their butt in front of Lauren and Jessica's faces.

_I'm too sexy for your party_

_Too sexy for your party_

_The way I'm disco, dancing_

Lauren and Jessica were both wide eyed and looked at each other for a second.

_I'm a model you know what I mean_

_And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I do my little turn on the catwalk_

_I'm too sexy for my car_

_Too sexy for my car_

_Too sexy, by far_

_And I'm too sexy for my hat_

_Too sexy for my hat_

_What'd you think about that_

_I'm a model you know what I mean_

_And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I shake my little touche on the catwalk_

_I'm too sexy for my_

_Too sexy for my_

_Too sexy for my_

_I'm a model you know what I mean_

_And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I shake my little touche on the catwalk_

_I'm too sexy for my cat too sexy for my cat  
Poor pussy poor pussy cat  
I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me_

_And I'm too sexy for this song _

By the end of the song Emmett was stripped down to a black thong and Jasper was down to his cowboy hat and underwear's.

"Well we had a lot of fun with you ladies but we got to get out of here, more places to be before the night is out," Emmett said and Mike fake coughed to get Emmett's attention so he would also say gentlemen. Why did he even care all he did was make himself get a little more embarrassed?

"No it's okay sugar, the show was on the house tonight," Emmett said looking straight at Mike earning a lot of laughter.

"Well we'll see all you ladies at school, have a wonderful evening," Jasper said picking up his pants and Emmett's stuff off the floor. They both walked out of the door and without a second thought walked over to the tree we were in.

"What'd you think of the show Eddie, all you ever dreamed of you homo," Emmett said grinning.

"I told you not to call me that, and ask YouTube," I said smacking the back of his head then raising the camcorder so he could see it but have no chance of stealing it.

"You're going to die if that magical appears on YouTube," Jasper said.

"I'm not scared, I'm already dead," I said. Everyone got out of the tree and headed home. Once we got there we resumed the game. I was slightly afraid of what Jasper would say to whoever he picked. Oh God, I hope he doesn't pick-.

"Bella, truth or dare," he spoke cutting off my thoughts. _Shit. _Freaking asshole.

"Um…dare," she said.

"Okay, I dare you to…," he got an evil grin and before I could look into his head he finished his sentence," kiss Edward."

"No," I said.

"Either she does it or she has to take off some clothes," at that Bella turned a few shades of red.

"Fine," I said. We turned facing each other she closed her eyes. Then she puckered her lips and started leaning forwards to kiss me. I wanted to kiss her, but I couldn't do that with her. Remember turn your face before she, then my thoughts were cut off by her lips. They were molded softly on mine and I hoped they would never leave. We were like that but were interrupted.

"Well kids I know you're having a lot of fun with Bella's dare but this night has to continue," Emmett said. We pulled apart from each other and the night continued. Now it was Bella's turn.

"Um…Alice truth or dare," she said.

"Dare," then her eyes glazed over and when she came out of her vision she was horror struck. "No, no, no, no, you CAN'T, make me do that."

"Sorry Alice but I have no other idea," Bella said. I read Alice's mind and found out what was so horrible and started laughing.

"It's not funny!" she screamed like a three year old who was being made fun of.

"What's not funny?" Rosalie asked.

"She…has...to…burn…her…five…favorite…shirts," I said in between laughter. Everyone started laughing at how attached Alice was to her clothes. She ran up to her room, then into the kitchen and back.

"I'm so, so, sorry guys I'll miss you," she said hugging her shirts. Then she dropped them into a trash can and put a little lighter fluid and lit the shirts. She screamed as they all burned and dry sobbed into her hands, while Jasper patted her back.

"I'm gonna get you back for this Bella," she said pointing at Bella. I could tell Bella was scared, I mean Alice was small but she could cause a lot of trouble. Now it was Alice's turn and she picked Rosalie, and Rosalie picked truth.

"Okay, Rosalie is it true you and Emmett had sex in your sixth period?" Alice asked.

"Emmett I'm going to kill you!" she screamed," Yes."

"Emmett truth or dare," Rosalie said.

"Dare of course," he said confidently.

"I dare you to stop having sex for a month," she said grinning.

"What!!! Hey you can't do that!!!!" he screamed.

"Oh yes I can, and I did," she said. Jasper and me started laughing hysterically.

"Jasper and Edward truth or dare," he said.

"Dare," we said in unison.

"I dare you to eat what Bella brought home from Denny's," he said smiling wickedly.

"Ewww," Jasper said. Emmett brought us the food and we split it. We ate it quickly and started to feel sick.

"Bella come here," Alice said. Bella walked over to Alice and carried her upstairs. Me and Jasper looked at each other and ran to our bathrooms. I was gonna get Emmett back for this.

**Hmmm. Bella, Edward kiss. WELL I WISH I WAS BELLA. And just so you guys know the Bella choking part was an inspiration by UchihaSakuraXItachi from a review!!! And the reason Jasper was the cowboy was because he's southern so yeah I could totally see him as a cowboy. Okay I know, I know what the hell I was supposed to have this updated like a lot sooner but it's been hard to write because I have had to practice stuff and clean and my other story and stuff. Thanx to my reviewers twilightxxfanxx1994, BellaxMariexCullen, babygirljen6, pottrprincess, briiittx xhc, Cindylee99, Lesbian love, BellaandEdwardLover, UchihaSakuraXItachi.**

**BellaxMariexCullen: OMG Thanx 4 the love, support, and PLEASE's, U R AMAZING!!!**

**Briiittx xhc: OMG OMG OMG if you haven't already seen the outfits go check them out they're on my profile!!! And if I was a guy I would totally be gay for the Cullen men!**

**UchihaSakuraXItachi: Hey Hey Hey you are TOTALLY an inspiration to me if you haven't noticed already!! Thanx so much and I'm sorry that my story made you inhale that but umm thanx!! At least you didn't die right??**


	9. I Can't Say Unless You Promise

**HERE'S A SIDE NOTE. iF ANYONE WANTS TO WRITE A FIRST STORY OR BETA ME OR WRITE A PARTNER STORY, i HAVE AT LEAST ONE OTHER IDEA FOR AFTER THE STORIES I'M DOING ARE DONE. SO IF YOU WANT TO DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT WITH ME SEND ME A MESSAGE OR TELL ME IN A REVIEW AND I'LL SEND YOU A MESSAGE OR SOMETHING BACK!!**

**Here's The eighth chapter sorry but I won't be able to post the next chapter for a little while cause I got braces and my brother hit me in the mouth, and I cut my lip. So I punched him in the face and gave him a bloody nose and lost a few million privleges. I will try to never do that again, but that shit hurt, and my brother's a bitch so you can blame him. Anyways as soon as I can I will have the next chapter written and posted!! But I forgot to mention that ms. dm. told me I couldn't stop the fanfic so I didn't she might've cut my head off or something, plus she said something about MY loving fans which made me go emo for a day. HaHa!! Luv U!  
**

* * *

**NINE: I Can't Say Unless You Promise**

**BPOV**

Jasper and Edward had just eaten my food, and I was now sad. What if I get hungry and want the same thing? Well Denny's is 24 hour they can pick me up something or I could go.

"Bella come here," Alice said. I was kind of wondering what Alice wanted me for, but I trusted her. Wait I trust her, I can't trust her I trusted _him _and look what became of it. _Him_, that monster that UGH!! I WILL NOT THINK ABOUT _HIM_! I walked over to her and she picked me up, next thing I knew I was in a bathroom.

"Wait whose bathroom is this, what'd you bring me here for?" I asked which made her smile then she left vampire speed which made me want to puke. Then another blur and Edward was here and at his toilet puking. All I could think was _Ewww_! Then I realized I should help him or something.

"Edward are you okay?" I asked and walked over to him. I patted his back once I was on my knees trying to see his face.

"Thanks Bella, I just need to puke out all the food," he said then started vomiting again.

"I feel really bad Edward, can I do anything for you," I said.

"No, I'm fine really," he said. Normally I would give him water or something but vampires don't drink water. I patted his back again and soon he stopped. He scooted against the wall and leaned on it. I got up and found his toothbrush and handed it to him.

"Here this should help get the taste out," I said handing him the toothbrush.

"Thanks," he said getting up. I turned around and saw his reflection in the mirror.

"Dammit," he said and ran, vampire speed, out of the bathroom. What did I do?

**EPOV**

"Dammit," I said and ran out of my bathroom. Her scent is so appealing and I can't stand it. I can't believe I can't tolerate the smell of one little human's blood. I am such a wimp. I wonder what she thinks of me. By now I was pretty far into the woods. I found some deer and drained them and started running again. I ended up at my house and knew I was going to have to explain to Bella, what happened.

I walked in and headed for her room. I saw her lying down curled up into a ball asleep. It looked like she was having a nightmare. I sat next to her and started to hum something. At the sound she started relaxing. I wanted to lie next to her, hold her, and kiss her again. That kiss was amazing. I just wanted to feel her soft lips on mine again. I gave in and laid down beside her.

I stayed there for about an hour when she started to wake. I got up and walked over to the door way.

"Edward?" Bella said.

"Yeah," I said.

"What're you doing?" she asked.

"Um…nothing," I said. Crap what was I supposed to say "_Oh nothing much just lying next to you_" even in my head that sounded really weird.

"Okay, what happened to you, did I do something wrong you looked pretty pissed before you ran off," she said.

"About that, I think you might be my singer," smooth Edward. That sounded way more retarded than the truth.

"Huh?" she asked.

"La Tua Cantante," I said.

"Um…huh?" she asked again.

"I think your blood sings to me," I said. Wow Edward that explains so much.

"What does that mean?" she asked.

"I think your blood is like extra attracting to me," I said. Oh God, did I just say like?

"Is that normal?" she asked then added, "I'm sorry."

"Um not for me, and it's not your fault so don't worry about it," I said.

"I mean isn't it hard though, how can you tell me not to worry?" she asked.

"It's hard but not your fault," I said.

"Why are you even letting me stay here if it's hard?" she asked.

"Because I can get better at control and I don't really want you to go," I said. Oops, now she's looking at me like an alien. Why did I have to tell her I don't really want you to go. It's true but the other thing would've probably been enough.

"What?" she asked.

"I like you being here, you're a cool person," I said.

"Thanks you're a cool person too," she said.

"Thanks," I said.

"So that's why you rushed out of the bathroom," she said.

"Yeah, but it's not too hard if I feed regularly," I said.

"Oh, well how do you feel from the, you know food and puking?" she asked.

"Better," I said.

"Well we should um head back downstairs they must be wondering where we are," she said. We walked downstairs and Alice came up to Bella.

**BPOV**

We headed downstairs and Alice walked up to me. We walked away from Edward and towards everyone else.

"Okay does anyone have any other ideas for what to do?" Alice asked.

"STRIP JENGA," Emmett screamed.

"NO!" I yelled.

"Come on Bella it'll be fun," Alice said. I knew she wanted Edward to see what I was wearing underneath my t-shirt and jeans but I had to remember my legs. I grabbed Alice and realized I never touched anyone, ever I mean anytime anyone touched me I pretty much had a meltdown, but it was different with the Cullen's. It was like they had healing hands or something. I still continued to pull her upstairs and into her room.

Once we were in there Alice started talking.

"Come on Bella, now is the time when we unleash our plan," she said.

"Yeah but I don't think it'll work when everyone see's my scars," I said then quickly covered my mouth.

"Bella what are you talking about, we all know you were attacked it's alright," she said.

"No, no it's not," I said then fell to the floor and started rocking back and forth.

"Bella, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Can't...say…kill…her…monster…deserved…it," I said in between sobs.

"It's okay your safe you can tell me," she said.

"I'm not who I'm worrying about," I said.

**APOV**

What was wrong with Bella. Something had her in this meltdown mode I had never seen. She said 'I don't think it'll work when everyone see's my scars' and covered her mouth like she said too much. Something was really, really wrong and I needed to find out what it was.

"Bella what do I need to do to get you to tell me what's wrong?" I asked.

"Renee," she said tears streaming down her face ruining her makeup.

"Who's Renne and what about her?" I asked.

"She's my mom and you have to promise to protect her," she said.

"I promise," I said. I was pretty sure I wouldn't be ready to hear whatever she had to say but I would have to be able to at least make her believe I wasn't going to break. She was my best friend and if she got hurt it would really hurt me too.

"Rape," she whispered. I knew everyone could hear and I had a feeling she only wanted me to know. Was she raped, or her mom? I didn't know but I would find out.

"Who was raped?" I asked. She pointed to herself and started crying even more. How could someone do something like that to someone like Bella? I wanted to castrate whoever did this then I heard a growl erupt from downstairs and knew it was Edward.

"They heard didn't they," he said shock written over her face and I nodded," shit."

She stood up and ran tripping a few times but didn't stop. I wanted to find out more and chased her.

**EPOV**

When I heard Alice thoughts go over Bella being raped a growl erupted from my chest.

"They heard didn't they," she said and I heard the shock and horror in her voice, "shit." I heard her get up and run tripping a few times in the process. I went for wherever she was going I needed to find out more. It hurt to find this out. I found her outside in the rain balled up on the floor sobbing and repeating 'he's going to kill her' over and over again.

"It's okay Bella no one will kill your mom," I said walking to her. I picked her up and pulled her to my chest. "Who?"

"I can't," she said.

"Bella, please you can trust me," I said. Then she blew up.

"Really Edward I trusted him and look what happened," she screamed then said in a lower voice," Over, and over, and over, and over again."

"When did he stop?" I asked.

"When I Left," she said.

"I'm not like him, anyways you have to tell me who he is," I said.

"You are nice, but that's the way he started to," she said.

"Did he ever start by promising he was trustworthy cause I promise Bella, I promise you can trust me just please, you need to tell me," I said walking closer to her.

"You promise?" she asked.

"I promise," I said.

"My stepfather, Phil," she said looking down.

"Bella, I swear I'll kill him," I said.

"I just want you to promise to protect my mom, she doesn't know," she said with pleaded eyes.

"I promise," I said and pulled her to my chest.

"Thanks Edward," she said hugging me tightly. Then she looked up into my eyes and things clicked. Our heads moved closer together and we kissed. Once…twice…three times…then we stopped. "I'm sorry." She said looking down.

"Don't be," I said now I really had to be honest with her and myself," Bella can I tell you something?"

"Sure," she said. Now was the time to be true about things and whatever would happen would happen. I just hoped things wouldn't end up too badly.

**OMG Cliffy! Hey I rhymed. Anyways, what's Edward going to say? Man I feel so bad leaving you guys with a cliffy while I'm in trouble. I will try to get my dad to let me of punishment soon for good behavior. He say I'm disrespectful to him when I tel him to shove it up his old ass, but I don't see how?? LOL Just kidding I've never told my dad that, if I dead I probably wouldn't be alive today.**

**ms. dm. : dude it's so not selfish and thanx!!**

**vamp1994: luv u luv u luv u**

**BellaxMariexCullen: trust me i'm not that amazing I just have a lot of time on my hand, but now not enough HaHa. You are so sweet I think I'm gettin a cavity!! I don't know how I would do so many PLEASE's in one review, Iwould be like: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE ok I'm done so that many was plenty!!**

**briiittx xhc: Seriously, you are really awesome and just because you said so I'll try to make it as good as possible!! I like Jasper's cowboy outfit the most!!**

**'Humor Me' - my Edward Cullen: Thanx!!**


	10. Secrets That Need To Be Told

**Wow I didn't realize that people actually liked this story until I got threatened by jealousofbella12. It was one of the happiest moments of my life. Anyways so I was writing and i wanted to take a little break and find a new fanfic to read. I found this really awesome one called Barely Innocent by this awesome girl Avery or Kaosgurl00**. **We talked for awhile and stuff and the story is really awesome and you should check it out if you haven't already, go like not now but after you finish she's on my favorite authors list so that's an easy way to find her. And if you're reading Avery hola!! it was fun to chat and stuff and thanx 4 listening ur amazing seriously!!**

**TEN: Secrets That Need To Be Told**

**BPOV**

"Bella I really like you," he said and before I had time to react he continued," and I think I might love you." I didn't know what to say or do I mean he just said he thinks he loves me, what could I say to that? Well what are my feelings for him? I do like him a lot he's sweet, handsome, caring, and might love me. Do I love him?

"Edward, I think I love you too," I said and looked into his eyes. He looked like he was the happiest person alive.

"Really cause I didn't know if you felt the same way as I do and you're just so amazing," he said. Actually listening to his words made me cry.

"Wow, no one has ever said anything like that to me before," I said. Then he picked me up and kissed me. It was different from the previous ones cause there was a lot of meaning behind it. We stayed like that until her decided to break the kiss because of my lack of oxygen.

"We better get inside, I don't want you to get sick," he said and switched me so he was holding me bridal styled. He took me up to his room, grabbed a towel and gave it to me. I wrapped the towel around my wet body. Then he grabbed another towel. "I'm going to change want me to ask Alice to bring you something to wear?"

"No, I'm fine," I said. I placed a towel on the floor and sat on top of it. My hands fell on my lap and I remembered why I didn't want to strip. I had to tell Edward about the cuts, would he hate me for them? I still had to tell him. He was honest with his _feelings_ even when he didn't know how I felt. I would tell him, Edward soon stepped out of the bathroom and I called him over.

"Edward I need to tell you something," I said and he sat in front of me.

"Go ahead," he said. I stood up and started taking of my pants. I pulled them off my legs and threw them aside.

"I used to…_cut_ myself," I admitted

"Would you be totally pissed if I told you I already knew?" he asked.

"You know? And you're not disgusted?" I asked.

"No I was pissed that someone would make you feel crappy enough that you would do this," he said.

"Oh," I said and stood there until Edward pulled me onto his lap.

"Bella, I like what you're wearing," he said.

"Alice picked it, " said and stood up. "Edward what am I supposed to do, I don't want anyone to see me in this and I don't want to put the wet jeans back on."

"Well you can sleep in that on my bed and I'll sleep on my couch," he said.

"Fine, but Edward you don't sleep," I said.

"Well see, problem solved," he said and kissed my forehead.

"Yeah why not," I said. I pulled off my shirt not wanting to sleep in it since it was really wet. And My bra and underwear weren't as wet. I saw Edward staring at me and decided to make fun of him. "Edward I'm not a piece of meat, no matter how good I might taste to you." Then I went into his bathroom. I wondered what toothbrush to use and decided to use the one Edward used. He walked in and saw me brushing my teeth.

"Are you using my toothbrush?" he asked.

I took the tooth brush out of my and said, "Technically yes, but how many people can say, 'I used a vampire's toothbrush'?"

"Not many, but what am I supposed to use?" he asked.

"You can use it after but, but you're a vampire do you even need to brush your teeth?" I asked.

"No, but it's a good time waster," he said.

"Whatever floats your boat," I said. Soon I finished and handed him the toothbrush to use while I brushed my hair. I was done and went to his bed and lied down under the comforter. Edward lied on the couch doing who knows what. After ten minutes I couldn't sleep.

"I can't sleep," I said. Edward walked over to me.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I don't know I just can't sleep," I said," can you lay with me?"

"If that's what you want," he said.

"Please," I said. He got on the bed underneath the comforter and wrapped his arms around my waist. I turned to face him and rested my head on his chest. He started to hum something and draw patterns on my arm and I soon fell asleep. I woke up still in Edward's arms and looked up to see him watching me.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," I said then I saw a flash. I turned to see Alice with a camera in her hands. "ALICE!"

"What you gave me the idea," she said then ran out.

"Stupid pixie," I muttered.

"I heard that," she said.

"That's what I wanted," I said and turned back to Edward. He placed a soft kiss on my lips then sat up. I noticed he was shirtless and in pajama pants. Yay me! I got up and walked into the bathroom, brushed my hair, and my teeth. When I walked out I saw Edward was still wearing his pajama pants. I liked what Alice bought me but I didn't want to wear it all day.

"Edward do you mind hiding me or something so I can go to my room and get something to change into?" I asked. Then He came over and picked me up.

"I kind of wanted you to just stay in that all day," he said.

"That's tempting but I can't," I said and he ran vampire speed into my room. I went to my bed and saw a note with something underneath.

_Bella,_

_Here's part of today's outfit I'll bring the rest when you get out of the shower._

_Love Alice._

I picked up what she laid out for me and took it into the bathroom with me. I took a cold shower and got out quick. I dried myself and put on what Alice told me to. I examined it once I had it on. It was a cute yellow bra, 

with cute, yellow boy shorts to match. (A/N: Picture on my profile.) I stepped out of the bathroom towel drying my hair and saw Edward.

"Do you like seeing me in hardly anything?" I said, "cause it really seems like that."

"Should I leave?" he asked.

"You've already seen me," I said, " where's the cute little pixie?"

"Right here," Alice said walking in,"Bella you look hot."

"Thanks, so where is the rest of the outfit?" I asked.

"Here you go," she said handing me a cute yellow outfit. It was a pair of yellow skinny jeans, a yellow and gray striped v-neck, and a pair of yellow corduroy strap low wedge flats. **(A/N: Outfit on my profile.)**

"I see we're going with the color yellow today," I said," I like it, thanks Alice."

"I knew you would," she said tapping her temple with her index finger.

"Of course," I said. I slipped on the clothes and Alice pulled me into her bathroom. She dried my hair giving it a little more volume. Then she slightly curled the ends. Then for my make-up she did some light yellow shadow, mascara, eye liner, and some pink lip gloss. I looked in the mirror and thought I cactually looked decent.

"Thanks Alice," I said hugging her. I walked into Edward's room to find him listening to music. He was sprawled on his couch arms and legs hanging everywhere. I saw him sit up and look at me.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," I said and sat on his bed. He got up from the couch and sat next to me. He grabbed me and placed me on his lap. He moved his lips closer to mine until they finally touched. My fingers tangled themselves into his hair and his went to my hips. He turned me into my back on his bed and he trailed kisses from my lips to my collar bone. I moaned softly into his mouth, and my hips buckled. We soon finished and I sat on his lap reading while he read and played with my hair. Then Alice came bouncing in, literally.

"Bella, Bella hurry get up we have to go, NOW!" Alice said pulling me by the arm out of the room.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"SHOPPING!" she said.

"No thanks, besides you shop enough for everyone here," I said.

"NO, YOU MADE ME BURN MY FAVORITE SHIRTS AND NOW YOU WILL HELP ME FIND NEW ONES!" she screamed.

"Fine, fine," I said, "what about Edward?"

"You'll have to deal without him," she said adjusting the mirror of Edward's Volvo.

"Ugh, Alice!" I groaned. I was never going to make her mad EVER again. I mean I could deal if Edward was here but I had to do the alone.

**Oh no what ever will the poor little Bella do?? Hey I made her pretty tough in this story so she should survive. Maybe, maybe I'll just let her get run over my Jacob's motor cycle or something!! So if you liked how it turned out leave me some love in a review or pm if you want to talk or something. I'm sorry if it's awhile until I update again, because I wrote a lot this past while and I'm tired of writing and I'm also developing the stories in my head so be patient with me please!! **

**EdwardandBellaLover: I am open to that thought!! LOL**

**Breeze.x.x: Aww thanx that is one of the sweetest thing I've ever heard!!**

**BellaxMariexCullen: Dude you're totally sweet and it amazes me how much. I would probably always be too tired to do as many PLEASE's as you!!**

**briiittx xhc: what's you think about this all the feeling floating in the air along with a few sprinkles of truth?? I want something bad to happen to Phil too!! But I don't know if I want him to be in the story anymore I'm still having a big debate about that in my mind Cause if he comes in there will be a lot of drama and pain!!**

**Kaosgurl00: Thanx, just so you know your opinion is held pretty high for me since you're an awesome author!!**


	11. Shopping and Boys

**Hey guys it hasn't even been a week but here I am. Okay so this is REALLY IMPORTANT. I am thinking about ending the story the next chapter. Well, the thing is there is either ending it the next chapter or a lot of drama. What I'm going to do is open a pole if you want the story NOT to end the next chapter go vote, if you don't really care it doesn't matter. I know how I'll end it if I end it next chapter, but if you guys want to keep it around a bit longer, I will need to make at least 5 more plus the next chapter to finish it and I am almost caught up to this story with my other one. I do want to end them at the same time but yeah. In the poll it will give you two choices, because ending it in the next chapter means I can get the next chapter up in like three days top. Hope you like the chapter and GO VOTE!!**

**ELEVEN: Shopping and Boys**

She sped to Port Angeles and dragged me around the mall. Her hands were now full of bags and it had only been one hour. She started to walk out of the mall so I followed her. Thank God she was done now. When we got to the car I opened the door and was about to get in.

"What are you doing?" she asked me.

"Getting in the car, I thought we were done," I said innocently.

"Stop thinking, we're done when I say we're done now hurry up I saw the cutest pair of peep toed pumps in my size," she said. We went from store, to store and I was getting really tired.

"Alice I'm really tired can we go now?" I asked.

"God Bella we've only been here like…3 hours," she said.

"That's the point, we've been here for 3 _long_ hours," I said then my stomach growled. "Plus my stoma- I'm hungry." I said patting my stomach.

"Fine we'll go get your stupid food," she said and dragged me to the food court. I got a slice of pizza and sat at a table.

"Bella I'll be back I just saw the cutest shirt," she said, "and DON'T try to leave, cause I will find you, catch you, and hurt you." I was actually really scared of her threat. She walked off to the left side of the mall and I saw her leave my sight. I finished my food and got up to throw it away. Then I walked carefully in the opposite direction she walked.

I was close to jogging trying to get as far away from where Alice was. I saw an exit and ran to it. I walked outside and went to a bookstore and walked in. I saw an area with coffee and pastries. I sat down and pulled out a phone Edward had given me. I pressed the number to then the green send button. It rang twice than his velvet voice answered.

"Hello," he said.

"Edward help, Alice is gonna kill me if I have to stay any longer I escaped to a book store but I'm guessing she'll be here soon," I said. Then I felt two hands wrap around my waist and I jumped. I fell to the floor and started sobbing. I looked up and saw Edward with a pained expression on his face.

"Bella, what's wrong?" he asked. I got up off the floor and wiped my eyes of the tears that streamed down my face.

"N-nothing," I said shaking my head.

"Bella…" he said.

"It's just, I-I-I was just surprised, that's all," I said.

"That bastard," he said. I went to him and cried into his chest. He understood why and comforted me. It was different to have someone comfort me, I don't know why he cares, but he does and it's kind of nice. When I finished crying I looked at his shirt which now had mascara stains on it.

"Sorry about the shirt," I said.

"It's okay, let's hurry up Alice doesn't know where you are yet so we better leave before she figure's it out that you ditched her," he said. We walked to his Volvo and slid in.

"Wait how is Alice going to get home?" I asked.

"She could run, or call someone, preferably not me," he said. We talked most of the time until we arrived at his house. He opened the passenger door for me than helped me out.

"Edward thanks…for everything and…I love you," I said. He walked over to me and picked me up bridal style,

"No problem and I love you too," he said giving me a peck on the lips. He carried me up to his room and soon Alice barged through the door.

"Bella, how dare you run away from me," Alice said than turned to Edward, "and how dare you help her."

"Alice," I said but was cut off.

"No, just wait you won't even know until….BAM it hits you like a train," she said then as she was leaving muttered, "and for Edward, that's very possible, where can I get a train?"

"Edward I'm scared," I said.

"Oh you should be," I heard Alice yell.

"Yes we really should," Edward said.

"Well I'm not the one that might get hit by a train," I said.

"Don't worry, I'd be more afraid of whoever was driving the train then me," he said.

"Whatever so, what do you want to do?" I asked.

"This," he said and bet down and kissed me.

"That sounds like fun," I said against his lips. We kissed until he pulled back slowly.

"Breathe Bella," he said. I released a breath I didn't realize I had been holding.

"Thanks," I said.

"What would you do without me?" he asked smirking.

"Die from lack of oxygen possibly," I said smiling.

"Okay, come here," he said and got off the bed. When I sat up he picked me up and we walked to the door. He quickly opened it and Emmett fell to the floor.

"What the hell are you doing Emmett?" I asked.

"Making sure all of the doors are nice and sturdy," he said and knocked on it a little too hard making a hole. "Oops."

"What was that?" I heard Esme call from downstairs.

"Ooooo, Emmett you're gonna be in trouble," I said

"You have no proof it was me," he said and turned around to see a mad Esme.

"Emmett, what did I tell you about being careful, and respecting people's privacy?" she asked.

"Um, that I should be careful and respect people's privacy," he said rocking on the ball's of his feet like a little kid in trouble.

"You have one more shot, next time you will be in a lot of trouble," she said and walked away.

"Nice," I said as he walked away. He turned around and stuck out his tongue. "Soooo…"

"Do you want to watch a movie or something?" he asked.

"Sure," I said and he picked me up and carried me downstairs. He set me down in front of the huge case of movies. I leaned in looking at the wide selection. I was in the mood for something funny so I grabbed something I hadn't seen in awhile and handed it to Edward .

"The Hot Chick?" he asked.

"It was that or The Notebook," I said. I loved The Notebook but had a feeling Edward didn't. Most guys wouldn't admit to it even if they did anyways. I also, didn't really want to see The Notebook today. We sat down on the couch and he pressed play. The movie started and I rested my head on his shoulder. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice ended up joining us during the movie. After we were done we decided on playing Monopoly.

"Dude no you moved one more spot then you got," Jasper said to Emmett.

"Nuh uh I moved five times homo," he said.

"You moved six douche," Jasper said.

"Shut up you guys are annoying me," Alice said.

"Fine," Emmett said.

"Okay this game is getting really boring," I said.

"I want to go to Disney World," Emmett said.

"Hey did you hear that's where Hannah Montana's having her sweet sixteen at?" Alice asked.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah and she's charging 250 per ticket to her party," she said.

"That little skank," I said and everyone started laughing.

"What I would only pay that much if she would also promise to be my slave that whole day," I said, "Besides chances are, only like maybe ten people will actually get to meet her."

"That's true," Alice said.

"And how many people can actually afford that much to go to a birthday party?" I asked.

"Well…seven here," Alice said.

"Well you guys are vampires that are extremely rich, I was talking about normal people," I said.

"Yeah, she's okay but what's with her?" Alice asked.

"Someone needs to just slap her," I said.

"For sure," Emmett said.

"Okay, what should we really do?" I asked.

"Ooooo ooo, I have an idea," Emmett said raising his hand in the air like a five year old.

"What is it?" I asked.

"KARAOKE!" he yelled jumping up from the couch.

"Um…anyone else have an idea?" I asked.

"I like the idea," Alice said.

"Yeah me too," Rosalie said followed by Jasper and Edward.

"Ugh…fine," I said. I took a few years of choir, and the one time they made me do a solo I threw up over all the singers.

"YES!" Emmett yelled. This was not going to be pleasant.

**Okay so now is the time to decide keep it or wrap it up with a pretty red bow. Bella's outfit is on my profile. See ya all laterz!!**

**xx-Doomkitten-xx: No Edward and Bella didn't do it, and Carlise worked it out with Charlie so Charlie knows what happened to Bella. Hope I cleared that up for you!!**

**briiittx xhc: LOL yeah. Thanx!!**

**Breeze.x.x: Thanx so much!!**

**jealousofbella12: LOL**

**BellaxMariexCullen: Thanx soo much!!**

**kaosgurl00: No prob and thank you!!**


	12. Dinner Yummy

**Hey guys, sorry for the lack of an updates recently but I've been extremely busy and stuff. If you have a suggestion song for Jasper leave it in a review or PM me. I hope you enjoy this next chapter...**

**TWELVE: Dinner Yummy**

* * *

"Okay well, Me and Bella are going shopping for the perfect outfits while Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Edward set up," Alice said.

"No Alice I already went shopping with you once today," I protested.

"PLEAAASE Bella," Alice begged.

"Fine but Edward's coming too," I said grabbing Edward's hand.

"Ugh," Edward groaned.

"Suck it up," I said. We walked to Edward's Volvo and he opened the passenger seat for me. Then he was in the driver's seat pulling out of the driveway. I put on the radio thinking of what song I was going to sing. I tried not to think about my stage fright, just the song. I wondered what song Alice was going to sing and as I was about to ask she spoke.

"It's a surprise," she said. When we got to the mall Edward came around and opened my door. He grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers. The first store we went in was Wet Seal. Alice was going crazy. Her arms were soon full and handing me and Edward things to hold. After a couple hours of Alice shopping in a few more stores she took us to Victoria's Secret. She forced me into several small outfits, and I had to model them for Edward. Edward, was enjoying himself and anytime he got his hands on me Alice had to force him to let me go.

Alice picked out a couple of cute pajama sets. I hated shopping but I had to admit, Alice was an amazing shopper. Once we were done there Edward wanted to take me to eat, but Alice insisted on taking me home and 'prepping me' for dinner, whatever that meant. We got home and Alice took me up to her room.

She told me to change into a different lingerie set which she handed to me. It was black, white, and blue, lacy and cute. I looked in the mirror and saw someone…else. The girl was happy and looked kind of good. She looked healthy and sort of…glowed. It was a new me, and I was leaving the past behind.

"You look great Bella," Alice said. I hadn't noticed that she came in. I smiled at her.

"Thanks Alice," I said.

"He's real lucky to have you Bella, you're a great person," she said. I hugged Alice, knowing that now I did have someone. Someone to talk to and someone that was there for me, despite my past. A true friend who was absolutely psycho at sometimes, but also amazing at others.

"Thank you Alice," I said letting go over her and pulling away.

"Well let's get you into the rest of this outfit pronto, we still have karaoke to do tonight," she said.

"Alice you're the best," I said.

"I know," she said walking over to her bed and lifting an outfit. It was a pair of blue skinny jeans, a pretty blue V neck, blue flats, and a blue bracelet. I put the bracelet on last completing the outfit. Alice pulled me into a chair and fixed it up a bit. She took off the make-up I was wearing before and started fresh. She put on a bit of eyeliner, mascara, light blue eye shadow, and clear lip gloss. I looked at myself in her full length mirror and hugged her again.

"Thank you so much Alice, you are a miracle worker," I said.

"I didn't do much Bella, most of that's you," she said.

"Thanks," I said blushing.

"Okay well lets hurry up and get you downstairs," she said and picked me up. I felt weird to have someone so small pick me up with such ease. Then she took me down the stairs and stood me upright in front of Edward.

"You look beautiful," he said pulling me to him.

"You don't look bad yourself," I said getting on my tippy toes for a kiss, which he gave and was soon deepened.

"Get a room," Emmett said.

"Shut up," Edward said and grabbed my hand. He led me to his car and drove off.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see," he said.

"What's with you and surprises?" I asked.

"I like surprises," he said.

"Thank you captain obvious," I said sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"What's with you and sarcasm?" he asked.

"I like sarcasm," I said imitating him.

"Well we'll be there soon," he said. I looked out the window to see that we were heading for the forest. We got to the edge of a trail and he stopped. He got out and I followed him.

"Come here," he said. I obeyed and when I got to him he picked me up. Before I knew it he was setting me on my feet. He led me a little further and we got to a beautiful meadow. There were all sorts of flowers and I could hear the faint sound of running water. The setting sun made the color of everything probably ten times better than usual. Edward sat and I followed his lead and sat next to him on a small blanket. He had set up a small picnic for me. I wondered why Edward would ever be even slightly interested in someone like me.

"Thank you Edward, this is amazing," I said giving him a hug which he returned. He opened the basket and took out the food and served a plate for me. There was pasta, salad, bread, mashed potatoes, and something else that I could see too well, hidden in the basket. I started eating when he asked me a question.

"Do you need to talk to someone about it?" he asked I knew what he was talking about and swallowed the chewed food in my mouth.

"I don't really want to…remember it," I said. It was the truth. I just don't want to think about it anymore. It's difficult to remember it, because it physically hurts. Remembering it, I can feel what was happening and I didn't want that.

"You have to talk about it now, or later it might become worst," he said. I knew what he was talking about. I also knew he was right, but I didn't feel okay yet. It was still there and I knew it always would be there in the back of my mind eating away at me unless I talked about it. Just not yet, later but not too much later.

"I know," I said. I ate the rest of my plate and sat there in silence.

"It's fine if you don't want to talk to me about it," he said," I just want you to do it period."

"Thanks," I said.

"For what?" he asked.

"Caring, being here for me, trying to help," I said.

"Hey that's what I'm here for," he said pulling me to his chest.

"I don't think that's the only reason," I said giving him a kiss.

"Well it's one of the biggest," he said.

"That's possible," I said.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," I said. The thing that had me a bit flabbergasted was that I said it so easily, without any hesitance, it just felt natural. I was amazed that I would grow to love someone so quickly and strong. Then again he was Edward, he was everything any girl would ever want. Luckily I am the one girl that needs him.

**EPOV**

"I love you," I told her.

"I love you too," she said truthfully. She said it without any hesitation and completely meant it. I had nor one doubt in my mind that I not only loved her, but was in love with her. I have been waiting for someone like her for almost a century. I gave her some dessert and we headed home. The whole way I would steal quick glances at her. I was in love with Bella.

* * *

**Awww. That's sweet. But since 7 people voted wanting me to keep going and only 1 wanted me to end it now, there will be drama. But not just yet. Anyways if you have any suggestions for songs for any of the Cullens I'll try to add it in. BUT YOU HAVE TO LEAVE IT IN A REVIEW OR PM!!**

**If you have time please review!!**

**briiittx xhc: wow, LOL Really choir? But you don't like singing?? It's cool about the hyperness we all have our moments!! Thanx ur sooo awesome!!**

**xXraven-of-deathXx: Thanx!! This is totally random but I have a character named Jenna in my other story!!**

**breeze.x.x: Thanx ur so sweet!!**


	13. Karaoke Pt1

**THIRTEEN: Karaoke Part 1**

**BPOV**

Edward and I walked inside to see a stage set up inside the living room. I walked over to Rosalie and Emmett and saw a folder.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Karaoke CD's and some sheet music and stuff," Emmett said. Then I realized I hadn't chosen a song to do yet.

"What song should I do?" I asked, "Wait never mind, I don't want a suggestion from Emmett."

"You'll decide soon," Alice said hauling bags up the stairs. I had to admit seeing some her size carrying that many bags, that fast was a very strange sight.

"Edward, what are you going to sing?" I asked him.

"You'll see soon enough," he said causing me to pout.

"Fine," I said and grabbed the folder to help find myself a song. I sat down on the big couch and folded my legs underneath me. I opened the folder and saw some songs. I flipped through until I saw the perfect song. I was nervous, but I knew I had to do it so I might as well have fun with it. I walked over and told Rosalie the song and told her and Alice not to tell what song I was singing.

I lied down and soon fell asleep. I was in a peaceful sleep when someone started shaking me and saying me name.

"Bella, love" I heard in a velvet voice. My eyes opened lazily to see Edward's soft one's. I got up and rubbed my eyes. I saw Alice out of the corner of my eye coming for me. She picked me up and took me to her room. She sat me on her bed and went to her closet. She threw an outfit at me and went into the bathroom. She came out a few seconds later in a different outfit.

She was wearing a pink spaghetti strap dress with white polka dots, pink leggings, pink pumps, and a pink bracelet. She walked to the closet and came out with a matching pink purse with white polka dots, and a bow.

"Alice I love your outfit," I said.

"Thank you, now hurry up and go and get changed," she said pulling me up from the bed.

"Can I not please? I already changed enough today," I said.

"Bella hurry up or I will change you myself, and that is not a threat it's a promise," she said smiling at the end of her sentence.

"Fine," I said and went into the bathroom. I slipped on the Outfit and looked in the full length mirror. I had black leggings underneath a denim skirt, a dark blue spaghetti strap top with a little belt, the same dark blue ballet flats and blue lightning earings. She pulled me into the bathroom and fixed my makeup putting on some blue Mac eye shadow. Then she put on a blue headband behind my bangs letting them hang freely over my forehead. I stepped in front of the mirror again and admired Alice's work.

"Thanks Alice, you're the best," I said hugging her.

"Tell me something I don't know," she said.

"I have a birthmark in the shape of a star on my-" I said but was cut off.

"No thank you, I don't really want to know," she said walking out of her room.

"Hey I was telling you something you didn't know," I said. I walked down the stairs and saw Edward on the couch. I went over to the couch and lied on top on him.

"Excuse me," Edward said.

"Oops I didn't see you there," I said making no attempt to get up.

"Do you normally do this?" he asked.

"What?" I asked.

Oh I don't know, lie on top of people," he said.

"On special occasions," I said.

"What's the special occasion today?" he asked.

"Oh there is none," I said plainly.

"So you just felt like laying on top of me?" he asked.

"Maybe, you got a problem with it?" I asked.

"Maybe," he said.

"Really, then I'll go," I said and started to get up when he pulled me back down.

"Maybe not," he said.

"Boys, they can never make up their mind," I said pretending to sigh in frustrastion.

"It's time," I heard Alice yell.

"What's up with you're sister?" I asked.

"We have a feeling when she was a human baby, someone dropped her on her head," he said, "several times."

"It's possible," I said.

"I heard that," Alice yelled.

"Let's go before she gets really mad," Edward said helping me up before getting up. We saw some chairs set up and sat down in the front. Soon Everyone except Rosalie, Alice and Jasper where sitting in a chair.

"Hey ladies and gents it's time for Cullen Karaoke," Rosalie said into the mic.

"First up we have Alice Cullen with guest Jasper Hale singing Barbie Girl," she said. They went onto the stage and Jasper grabbed Rose's mic.

"I am only doing this song for Alice," he said and the music started. I notice Alice was wearing a blonde wig and started shaking her shoulders.

- Hi Barbie!

__

_**- Hi Ken!**_

_**- You wanna go for a ride?**_

_**- Sure, Ken!**_

_**- Jump in!**_

_**- Ha ha ha ha!**_

_**I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world**_

_**Life in plastic, it's fantastic**_

_**You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere**_

_**Imagination, life is your creation**_

_**Come on, Barbie, let's go party**_

_**I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world**_

_**Life in plastic, it's fantastic**_

_**You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere**_

_**Imagination, life is your creation**_

_**I'm a blonde single girl in the fantasy world**_

_**Dress me up, take your time, I'm your dollie**_

_**You're my doll, rock and roll, feel the glamour and pain**_

_**Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky-panky**_

_**You can touch, you can play**_

_**You can say I'm always yours, oooh whoa**_

_**I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world**_

_**Life in plastic, it's fantastic**_

_**You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere**_

_**Imagination, life is your creation**_

_**Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ah ah ah, yeah**_

_**Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh**_

_**Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ah ah ah, yeah**_

_**Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh**_

_**Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please**_

_**I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees**_

_**Come jump in, be my friend, let us do it again**_

_**Hit the town, fool around, let's go party**_

_**You can touch, you can play**_

_**You can say I'm always yours**_

_**You can touch, you can play**_

_**You can say I'm always yours**_

_**Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ah ah ah, yeah**_

_**Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh**_

_**Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ah ah ah, yeah**_

_**Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh**_

_**I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world**_

_**Life in plastic, it's fantastic**_

_**You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere**_

_**Imagination, life is your creation**_

_**I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world**_

_**Life in plastic, it's fantastic**_

_**You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere**_

_**Imagination, life is your creation**_

_**Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ah ah ah, yeah**_

_**Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh**_

_**Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ah ah ah, yeah**_

_**Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh**_

_**- Oh, I'm having so much fun!**_

_**- Well, Barbie, we're just getting started!**_

_**- Oh, I love you Ken!**_

"Wow."


	14. Karaoke Pt2

**Here's another chapter for for guys!!! I have already written up to like chapter sixteen!!! As in I have fifteen and sixteen done. Sixteen will be the beginning of the end of this story and you'll see why if you're patient enough to stick with me and REVIEW!!! This chapter is dedicated to all the people who read and enjoy the story.**

**FOURTEEN: Karaoke Pt. 2**

"Wow," was all I could manage to say.

"Wow is right," Edward said.

"Like it?" Alice said coming over to sit next to me.

"Um…it was…different..u-unique…and," I said but couldn't hold my laughter in any longer. I was on the floor trying to stop laughing because I couldn't breathe. It was funny to see Alice twirl and dance around Jasper and hear him say all the Ken lines almost the same as the original guy. It was probably the funniest thing I've seen, other than Jasper and Emmett's strip routine.

"Okay people the next performance will be…Emmett Cullen with Like A Virgin," Rosalie said pausing in between to look at her clip board. Emmett came on stage wearing white shorts and a white button up only buttoned half way. As the music started he walked kind of cat like with the beat. Then he began singing.

**_I made it through the wilderness  
Somehow I made it through  
Didn't know how lost I was  
Until I found you_**

I was beat incomplete  
I'd been had, I was sad and blue  
But you made me feel  
Yeah, you made me feel  
Shiny and new

Like a virgin  
Touched for the very first time  
Like a virgin  
When your heart beats (after first time, "With your heartbeat")  
Next to mine

Gonna give you all my love, boy  
My fear is fading fast  
Been saving it all for you  
'Cause only love can last

You're so fine and you're mine  
Make me strong, yeah you make me bold  
Oh your love thawed out  
Yeah, your love thawed out  
What was scared and cold

Like a virgin  
Touched for the very first time  
Like a virgin  
When your heart beats (after first time, "With your heartbeat")  
Next to mine

Oooh, oooh, oooh

You're so fine and you're mine  
I'll be yours 'till the end of time  
'Cause you made me feel  
Yeah, you made me feel  
I've nothing to hide

Like a virgin  
Touched for the very first time  
Like a virgin  
When your heart beats (after first time, "With your heartbeat")  
Next to mine

Like a virgin, ooh, ooh  
Like a virgin  
Feels so good inside  
When you hold me, and your heart beats, and you love me

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Ooh, baby  
Can't you hear my heart beat  
For the very first time?

"Uh, how do I describe that?" I asked.

"Emmett-ish-ey-ness, maybe," Edward said. I didn't fail to notice how most of the time he was singing directly to Rose.

"Well, that was um…something," Rose said into the mic eying Emmett like she was expecting him to jump onstage and do it again. "Now the next performance will be Jasper Hale with Gimme More."

"Well this oughta be interesting, " I said

"At least you don't have to read their minds while they're doing …this," Edward said slightly disgusted. Jasper walked out in a vest, boxers, and a black bowler hat. He was carrying a silver pole in one hand and quickly stuck it in the floor.

"Esme's gonna be pissed when she finds out," I heard Emmett say.

"Oh Gawd," I said before the music started.

**(It's Britney, bitch)  
(I see you, and I just wanna dance with you)**

Everytime they turn the lights down  
Just wanna go that extra mile for you  
Public display of affection  
Feel's like no one else in the room (But You)

We can get down like there's no one around  
We keep on rockin' (We keep on rockin')  
We keep on rockin' (Keep on rockin')

Cameras are flashing while we're dirty dancing  
They keep watchin' (They keep watchin')  
Keep watchin  
Feels like the crowd is saying

Gimme gimme more  
Gimme more  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme (Mo')  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme more  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme (Mo')  
Gimme gimme more

Center of attention ('tention)  
Even when they're up against the wall  
You got me in a crazy position (Yeah)  
If you're on a mission (Uh-huh)  
You got my permission (Oh)

We can get down like there's no one around  
We'll keep on rockin' (Keep on rockin')  
We'll keep on rockin', rockin' (Uh-uh)

Cameras are flashing while we're dirty dancing  
They keep watchin' (Wait)  
Keep watchin  
(Feel's like the crowd is saying)

Gimme gimme more  
Gimme more  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme more

Gimme (Mo')  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme more  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme (Mo')  
Gimme gimme more

(I just can't control myself, oh)  
(They want more? Well I'll give'em more, oh!)

Gimme gimme more  
Gimme more  
Gimme gimme more (Gimme more)  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme (Mo')  
Gimme gimme more (Ooh)  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme more  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme more (Gimme more, oh yeah)  
Gimme (Mo')  
Gimme gimme more

Ohh, gimme more, gimme more (More)  
Gimme more, gimme more baby  
I just wanna more

Gimme gimme  
Gimme  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme  
Gimme (Ooh)  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme  
Gimme  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme  
Gimme (Ooh)  
Gimme gimme

Bet you didn't see this one coming  
The incredible Lygo  
The lengendary Miss Britney Spears, haha  
And the unstoppable Danja  
Ahh, you gonna have to remove me  
Cause I ain't goin' no where, haha  
(More)

I couldn't believe my eyes. The whole time he used one hand to hold the mic as he sang and the other to help him dance on the pole.

"My virgin eyes," I said covering my eyes and pushing my face into Edward's shoulder.

"You're just jealous cause you can't do it like me," Jasper said, huffed, pointed his chin upwards, and marched off the stage.

"Okay then," I said.

**Tell me what you think in a review or pm....NOW!!! PLEEEEEEEASE..........I"LL LOVE YOU FOREVER!!!!**


	15. Karaoke Pt3

**Okay so finally chapter 15. Yaaaaayyyy! Sorry it took so long but writer's block + school = not good. Anyways just be glad I'm posting. I'm happy that there are so many people that like the story!!! I hope you enjoy the chapter.....****FIFTEEN: Karaoke Pt. 3**

* * *

"Okay so I'm going to introduce the next performer, " I heard Alice say into a mic, " Rosalie Hale with I Wanna Have Your Babies." I saw Rosalie walk onto the stage with a mic and the music started.

**What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas**

**But what if it don't?**

**What happens in my head stays in my head**

**But sometimes it won't**

**What if you knew what I was thinking**

**Would it make you like WOHHHHH!**

**Don't wanna risk puttin' my foot in it**

**So ill keep my mouth closed!**

**All you hear is...**

**mmm mmm m m m m**

**Gonna button my lip So the truth don't slip**

**mmm mmm m m m m m**

**Gotta beep out what I really wanna shout**

**Woops Did I say it out loud, did you find out**

**I wanna have your babies**

**It's serious like crazy**

**I wanna have your babies**

**I see 'em springing up like daisies**

**Some of my feelings keep escapin'**

**so I make it a joke**

**Nonchalant I keep on fakin'**

**So my heart don't get broke**

**I'm in a big big big big ocean in a tiny little boat**

**Ill only put the idea out there If I know its gonna float**

**All you hear is...**

**mmm mmm m m m m m**

**Gonna button my lip**

**So the truth don't slip**

**mmm mmm m m m m m**

**Gotta beep out**

**What I really wanna shout**

**Woops Did I say it out loud**

**Did you find out**

**I wanna have your babies**

**It's serious like crazy**

**I wanna have your babies**

**I see 'em springing up like daisy's**

**In my head there's a slot machine**

**And I'm bettin' you're the one in my hopes and dreams**

**Trust me it would scare you if you knew what was goin' on in my brain**

**Trust me it would scare you that I've picked out the church all the schools all the names**

**If you knew it was all about you every wish Every candle every coin in a fountain**

**Trust me it would scare you**

**Thats why I go...**

**mmm mmm m m m m m**

**mmm mmm m m m m m**

**Gonna button my lip**

**So the truth don't slip**

**mmm mmm m m m m m**

**Gotta beep out**

**What I really wanna shout**

**Woops Did I say it out loud**

**Did you find out**

**I wanna have your babies**

**It's serious like crazy**

**I wanna have your babies**

**I see 'em springing up like daisy's**

**mmm mmm m m m m m**

**Gonna button my lip**

**So the truth don't slip**

**mmm mmm m m m m m**

**Gotta beep out**

**What I really wanna shout**

**Woops Did I say it out loud**

**Did you find out**

**I wanna have your babies**

**It's serious like crazy**

**I wanna have your babies**

**I see 'em springing up like daisy's**

**mmm mmm m m m m m**

"Amazing, " I said. Everyone started to clap and she curtsied.

"Thank you, thank you, " she said into the mic.

"Encore," I heard Emmett yell.

"Onto the next person," Rosalie said, " Edward Cullen with Your Guardian Angel." With those words I could feel my heart melt a little. Edward came out on stage in jeans, a blue long sleeve rolled to his elbows, and a gray vest.

"This is for you Bella, " he said into the mic right before the music started playing.

**When I see your smile,**

**Tears run down on my face.**

**I can't replace.**

**And now that I'm stronger, I have figured out,**

**How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul.**

**And I know I'll find deep inside me,**

**I can be the one.**

**I will never let you fall. (let you fall.)**

**I'll stand up with you forever.**

**I'll be there for you through it all. (through it all.)**

**Even if saving you sends me to heaven.**

**Seasons are changing,**

**And waves are crashing,**

**And stars are falling all for us.**

**Days grow longer and nights grow shorter,**

**I can show you I'll be the one**

**I will never let you fall. (let you fall.)**

**I'll stand up with you forever.**

**I'll be there for you through it all. (through it all.)**

**Even if saving you sends me to heaven.**

**'Cause you're my, you're my, my-e-y-e-y,**

**My true love, my whole heart.**

**Please don't throw that away.**

**'Cause I'm here... for you!**

**Please don't walk away and,**

**Please tell me you'll stay... here!**

**Whoa-oh!**

**Stay!**

**Whoa-oh!**

**Use me as you will!**

**Pull my strings just for a thrill!**

**And I know I'll be okay,**

**Though my skies are turning gray! (gray! gray!)**

**I will never let you fall!**

**I'll stand up with you forever!**

**I'll be there for you through it all,**

**Even if saving you sends me to heaven!**

**I will never let you fall!**

**I'll stand up with you forever!**

**I'll be there for you through it all,**

**Even if saving you sends me to heaven! (fade out)**

By the time he was done I had tears in my eyes. He rushed over to me and held me as I cried.

"Thank You," I said.

* * *

**Soooooooo, what'd you think???? I know not THAT interesting but trust me the next chapter will be. The more reviews I get the faster the next chapter will go up cos' I'm already done with it and I would post it now, but I don't want to spoil you kids. SOOOOOO REVIEW!!! PLZ.**


	16. Happy Endings?

**Sooo I finished the story. The whole thing. Wowwwww......right. Buuuuut that means after this chapter there will only be two more. Sorry don't kill me but I felt I had to end it there because that's what I had planned. This chapter may put you on the edge of your seat so make sure you have pillows on the floor in case you fall. Even though you may me mad take the time after you read the chapter to read the author's note at the bottom. But before you read this let me prepare myself *runs and gets into a bomb shelter* now go ahead.**

**SIXTEEN: Did I Ever Really Believe In Happy Endings?**

"Okay now welcome Bella Swan with I'm Here," Rosalie said. I walked on stage as the music started and grabbed a misc and took a seat on a chair they placed. Then I started.

**No one needs to know how we feel**

**No one needs to understand**

**Cause they can't have a hold on us**

**It's not just any kind of love**

**I know when something is too, sacred to touch**

**They don't see...**

**You're right where I want you and I think**

**You could be...**

**Something that's more than expected**

**Why let this go all the way down from here**

**I'm here.**

**We both tend to run when we're hurting**

**We both tend not to forgive and forget**

**The past can't have a hold on us**

**For you my heart will give its trust**

**I don't need as much of you**

**I just need your love**

**They don't see...**

**You're right where I want you and I think**

**You could be...**

**Something that's more than expected**

**Why let this go all the way down from here**

**I'm...**

**Here you go again**

**Doubting yourself**

**For no good reason**

**You're listening to someone else**

**They don't see...**

**You're right where I want you and I think**

**You could be...**

**Something that's more than expected**

**Why let this go all the way down from here**

**I'm here.**

When I finished I heard some clapping. I had closed my eyes about half way through the song so I opened them to see Edward walking towards me.

"Why didn't you tell me you could sing like that?" he asked.

"I'm not that good," I said.

"You're amazing for a human," Alice said.

"Thanks," I said then I yawned.

"I see a certain human's tired," Edward said.

"Who?" I asked, "oh me, yup." Edward took me upstairs and I changed into a pair of pajama's Alice left out for me. I lied down on Edward's bed and he hummed me to sleep.

_2 months later_

It had been two months since I got attacked and now I was living with Charlie again and back in school. At the moment I was trying to avoid Mike, even though he knew Edward and I were dating he would never give up. A puppy that needed to be taking for a ride he'd never come back from. I walked to my locker to grab my math book before fourth period. I grabbed my book and closed my locker to see Mike leaning on the locker next to mine.

"Hey Bella, want me to walk you to class?" he asked.

"No it's okay Mike Edward should be coming any second now," I said. _Any second now. Dammit Edward hurry up!_

"Are you sure, I could carry your books for you," he said.

"It's okay Mike I've got them," I said. _Just great the one time I want Edward here to scare off people he's not._

"Here Bella I got those books," I heard Edward say from beside me.

"Thanks," I said handing him my books.

"Mike I don't think she needs your assistance you can go," Edward said.

"Yeah, sure see you later Bella," Mike said as he left.

"Hopefully not," I said under my breath.

"A little moody I see," Edward said.

"Mike's just kind of annoying," I said.

"Christmas is coming up," he said.

"No Edward, Christmas to is is an excuse to buy me expensive gifts, just like Halloween and Thanksgiving," I said, "seriously what person give's his girlfriend a brand new stereo for Halloween? We don't even have that day off."

"Bella stop, think of it as time to have a 'sleep over with Alice'," he said.

"I guess that is one good thing even though we have 'sleep over's' a lot," I said.

"Do you want to stop having them?" he asked.

"No, but I've just had a 'real' Christmas in a long time," I said.

"Don't worry about it we have it all planned out," he said.

"Okay," I said. He walked me to class and we sat next to each other. Class was over quick and Edward walked me to my locker before we went to the cafeteria. By the time we got to the cafeteria Alice was in line holding spots for us.

"So Bella, what do you think about the Christmas idea?" she asked.

"Nervous," I said.

"Don't worry we have it all planned out," she said.

"That's what he said," I said pointing to Edward.

"Well, he's right, just try to enjoy yourself," she said.

"Yeah, by the way I really appreciate it," I said.

"It's no problem Bella," she said. We got food and sat down at our usual table. We talk until the bell rang and Edward walked me to class. Soon the day was over and it was time to go home. I drove home and went inside to see a not on the kitchen table.

_Bella,_

_We need to talk about about Christmas plans when I get home so please be home at five._

_Charlie_

I wondered what Christmas plans he was talking about but I was willing to wait. Edward was supposed to be here at one thirty and it was one so I had half an hour. I cleaned the kitchen and was finishing my homework when I heard the doorbell ring.

"Hey," Edward said as I opened the door.

"Hi, come in," I said. He walked in and placed a small kiss on my cheek. "Charlie wanted me to be home at five to talk so I have to be here by then," I said.

"Okay well we're gonna go catch a quick movie and I'll take you to eat afterwards," he said, "Are you ready to go?"

"Let me go upstairs and change really quick," I said. I went upstairs and changed into a pair of holey skinny jeans, a cute gray heart shirt, and gray ballet flats. I went into the bathroom and fixed my make-up. I went downstairs to see Edward lying on the couch.

"I'm ready," I said and walked to the bottom of the stairs. He took my hand and smiled.

"You look beautiful," he said.

"Thanks," I said. He escorted me to his car and drove off.

"So what movie are we watching?" I asked.

"Whatever you want," he said. The rest of the ride was spent in comfortable silence. We watched the movie and it was now three forty-five. Edward took me to a little diner.

"So what're thinking about?" Edward asked me.

"How I have the best boyfriend in the world," I said.

"Well I'm thinking about how I have the most beautiful girlfriend in the world," he said.

"Hi my name is Josh and I will be your server today, can I get you anything to drink?" the waiter asked.

"Um, I'll take a coke," I said.

"Make that two," Edward said. I looked in the menu searching for something to eat.

"You should try the Fettuccine Alfredo with Chicken," Edward said.

"Edward I have a question," I said.

"Go ahead," he said.

"Do you remember what it was like being human?" I asked.

"Not really," he said.

"Do you remember anything?" I asked.

"Only bits and pieces," he said.

"I want to become…you know…like you," I said.

"No, Bella," he said.

"Why not?" I said.

"I can't let you just, throw away a human life," he said.

"But I want to be with you forever," I said.

"Let's not talk about this right now," he said right before the waiter came back.

"Here are your drinks, are you guys ready to order?" he asked.

"I'll take Fettuccine Alfredo with chicken and another order of the same thing to go," I said.

"Anything for you sir?" he asked.

"No I'm fine," Edward said. The waiter walked away and I looked down at my hands on my lap.

"Bella," Edward started.

"It's fine Edward I get it, you don't want to be with me forever," I said.

"Bella it's not that," he said.

"Well then what is it like?" I asked.

"I just can't let you become a monster," he said.

"You're not a monster," I said.

"Really you don't think someone that has to feed off of other living beings to survive isn't a monster?' he asked.

"I don't know, I just want to be with you forever," I said.

"I want to be with you too, I just need some time at least," he said. Then the server came back with the food. I ate and we left. The ride on the way back was silent. When we got there Edward walked me to my door.

"Bella, I know you want to be with me forever and I want to be you you too I just don't want you to become a monster just for that," he said.

"Yeah, I love you," I said.

"I love you too call me when you want me to come back," he said.

"Okay, by Edward," I said and kissed him. I went inside to see Charlie sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey dad I brought you back some food," I said.

"Thanks Bells," he said. I placed the food on the table and walked into the living room and took a seat on the couch next to him.

"So what did you need to talk to me about?" I asked. He put the TV on must and turned to me.

"Okay I know it's short notice but your mom called and her and Phil are coming down for Christmas," he said. I felt like I was dreaming, no, having a nightmare. I made sure to keep myself together in front of Charlie.

"Really?" I asked trying to sound as excited as possible.

"Yup," he said.

"When?" I asked.

"Friday," he said.

"Just two days?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said.

"Sounds great," I said, "well your foods on the table I'm feeling a bit tired so I'm gonna go lay down."

"Okay, thanks for the food Bells," he said. I walked up the stairs and into my room closing the door behind me. I felt like I was going to die. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and sat my bed as I dialed. I heard the phone ring once.

"Hey Bella," Edward said.

"He's coming for Christmas," I said tears running down my face.

"Who Bella, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Phil."

* * *

***Comes out of bomb shelter* Please don't hunt me down and kill me in my sleep!!! Okay aside from the normal please review.... I had something else to say. If you don't know I like Tokio Hotel *waves at other Tokio Hotel fans and hands them cyber skittles and gummy worms* I started a story which the prologue is posted on here. The story is called So Important. If you like Tokio Hotel and my writing go check the story out. I also have a web site where I have THIS STORY posted. I update that one right after I update this, OCCASIONALLY before I update this one...buuuuut yes. If you like Tokio Hotel go check out my website which the link is on my profile and my story on here called So Important.**

**If you like Tokio Hotel don't be afraid to talk to me about them.**

**Well that's all I think......wait.....REVIEW.............PLEASE.**


	17. Be My Angel And Protect Me From The Pain

**Heyyyyy kids. So you're probably wondering, "Why the fuck is she updated she just did yesterday?" I'm upating because one I won't be updating again until I get 10 reviews and two this morning was most definately not one of my best. Also a third would be because the next chapter is the final chapter. OMFFFFFFG! So this morning I had to get my eyes check and I have really ba astmatism and this lady with an accent had no problem pointing that out every fucking five minutes. I know I have horrible eye sight I had to start wearing glasses when I was three. She was also like, "you need to dispose your contacts more often." Which made me feel like smacking her and saying, "Shut the fuck up and do your job."(which by the way was to give me an eye check up for a prescription) And the second guy I had to see about my eyes was popping his gum like a fucking psycho, smelt like a piña coloda, and kept trying to guide me places with his hands. **

**SEVENTEEN: Be My Angel And Protect Me From The Pain**

"Hey Bella," Edward said.

"He's coming for Christmas," I said tears running down my face.

"Who Bella, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Phil," I said and the phone line died. Seconds later Edward was in my room holding me as I cried.

"He won't lay a hand on you," he said through his teeth.

"Change me, please," I begged.

"Bella, please don't," he said and pulled me away so he could look at me, "please don't do this to me."

"Please Edward," I begged.

"Please stop Bella, please, please stop," he begged back. I hid my face in the crook of his neck and cried myself to sleep.

**EPOV**

Bella hid her face in the crook of my neck and quietly cried herself to sleep. I lied down with her and let her sleep. I got up as gently as possible and jumped out of her window and landed with a soft thump on the ground. I pulled out my phone and called Alice. _One ring…two rings…three rings…_

"Hey Edward," Alice said.

"How did you not see this coming?" I asked angrily.

"See what, Edward what's wrong, hold on I'll be right there," she said and a few seconds later her and the rest of my family were here.

"Edward dear, what's wrong?" Esme asked putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Phil and Renee are coming for Christmas," I said through my teeth and heard a growl rip through Rosalie's chest.

"I will kill him," Rosalie said.

"Not if I get to him first," I said.

"What are we going to do?" Rosalie asked.

"We can't let her stay there with him around, I won't let him hurt her again," I said.

"We can't just keep her here, I doubt Charlie would let her stay," Alice said.

"We can't let her be around him," I said.

"I know, I'm just trying to get you to think straight," she said.

"The man who's hurt the love of my life for years is coming, and I need to think straight?" I questioned.

"Edward I know you love her, I know you want to protect her, ok, but we can't just keep her hostage," Alice said.

"And we can't tell, Alice promised," Rosalie said.

"All I need to do is kill him before he gets a chance to come," I said.

"No, Edward, your sister's right, we need to think straight," Carlisle said.

"So what's the plan?" I asked.

"Keep watch over Bella until they leave, Alice and Rosalie will stay nearby too just in case," Carlisle said.

"I don't want Bella to be anywhere near him," I said.

"I know son, I know you just have to be patient," he said.

"I need some time alone with her," I said and they left. I climbed in through her window and positioned myself next to her. I wrapped my cold arms around her small frail body. How, why would someone hurt Bella, my Bella? How could someone so sweet and pure get hurt like that? It'll never happen again. I listened to her slow breathing and let it soothe me. I love her, and I will forever.

Time passed by and soon it was time for them to come. I wished I could put some invisible shield around her so nothing could harm her. I replayed hours of her crying into my many t-shirts. The many times I had told her I'd be right outside the whole time, the hours I had spent trying to convince her, and myself that everything would be okay. I remembered every time she had fallen asleep in my arms, exhausted from crying. The sentence she had repeatedly begged me, "Please turn me." And my constant replies of "I can't."

She woke in my arms silently. I felt the pain she did. I didn't want this day to come any more than she did.

"Good morning love," I said.

"Morning," she replied. We laid there for several minutes looking into each other's eyes. Then she got up and got ready. Time kept ticking by and soon he was finished getting ready.

"I have to go start dinner," she said.

"It's eleven," I said.

"I'm cooking turkey," she said.

"Okay remember I'll be right outside," I said. I stepped right in front of her and gave her a long lingering kiss. I backed up and fell backwards out of the window. I jumped from the roof to the tree beside it. I sat down on a branch and listened to the sound of footsteps down the stairs. Only time was going to tell the outcome of their time here.

**BPOV**

I stared at the turkey in the sink. _'I could always poison his food'_ I thought. No I couldn't, I didn't have the guts to do something like that. I got the turkey ready and put it in the oven. I heard a car pull up in the driveway and a few minutes later a knock at the door.

"I'll get the door Bells," Charlie called from the living room. I heard his loud footsteps then the sound of the front door opening.

"Hi Charlie you look great," I heard Renee say.

"Hello Renee, you look good too, hi Phil it been awhile," Charlie said.

"Too long," Phil replied. 'Not even close,' I mumbled under my breath.

"Where's Bella?" Renee asked.

"Bella come here," Charlie called. I walked over to the doorway and smiled at my mom.

"Well are you guys gonna come in or just stay there all day?" I asked laughing a bit at my own joke.

"Bella honey, you look wonderful," Renee said pulling me into her arms.

"Thanks you too," I said hugging her back.

"Hi Bella," Phil said as Renee let me go.

"Hey Phil," I said as he pulled me into a hug but before he let go he whispered something into my ear.

"I'll make-up for lost time later," he whispered his breath colliding against my skin. I heard a growl then a knock at the door.

"Who could that be?" Charlie asked opening the door.

"Edward?" I questioned.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" Charlie asked.

"Just to say hi and visit Bella," Edward said.

"Oh don't you have plans with your family?" Charlie asked.

"Not this year, we all have separate plans this year," he said.

"Well then come in, would you like to stay for dinner?" Charlie asked.

"I couldn't impose," Edward said walking in.

"Really, I insist," Charlie said.

"Well I guess I could," Edward said walking over to me and securely wrapping his hands around my waist.

"Bella, who's this?" Renee asked.

"Edward this is my mom, Renee and stepfather Phil," I said, "Mom, Phil this is my boyfriend Edward."

"It's very nice to meet you," Edward said shaking Renee's hand.

"You too," Renee said.

"Nice to meet you too," Edward said shaking Phil's hand. I could tell he had a harder grip on his hand.

"Nice to meet you too," Phil said. Edward brought his hand back around my waist.

"So Bella, why haven't you told me?" Renee asked.

"Never really crossed my mind," I said.

"Well, better late than never," she said smiling and closing the distance between her and Phil making me gag inwardly.

"So Edward, how long have you been living in Forks?" Renee asked.

"A few months," he said.

"Where do your parents work?" she asked.

"My mom," he started then tensed up.

"Give us a second," I said and pulled him away.

**EPOV**

"Where do your parents work?" Renee asked me.

"My mom," than Phil's slimy voice entered my mind _'Damn, she's been fucking someone else.'_ Then I tensed up trying my hardest not to hurt Bella or kill that bastard.

"Give us a second," Bella said and pulled me away.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Something I heard," I said.

"I'm sorry," she said. My anger melted at her words and made her look me in the eyes using my thumb and index finger to lift her chin.

"Don't be Bella, it's him not you, I love you," I said sincerely.

"I love you to, so, so much," she said.

"Well let's get back," I said. I tried to block out all of Phil's thoughts the rest of the night. He disgusted me, everything about him. But soon it was time for me to leave.

"Where will I be?" I asked Bella, my hands around her waist.

"Outside the window," she said.

"You'll be fine, I promise," I said.

"Okay, I love you," she said.

"I love you too, it's hard not to," I said. I pulled myself away from her and walked out of the front door. I went around to her window and got up into the tree by it. I wondered what was to come out of tonight. I was scared, I loved her more than anything and made a promise.

**BPOV**

I walked upstairs and into my room. I used all the strength I had not to cry his words filled my brain. _"I'll make-up for lost time later." _This was one of the times I was glad Edward couldn't read my mind. I laid in my bed but knew I wouldn't find a way to sleep.

"Edward can you lay with me?" I whispered. I heard a small noise and soon Edward was in my bed. "Thanks."

"Don't worry about it," he said. He started to hum to me. I heard a few doors shut along with 'Goodnights.' Then I heard a ruffling, but it didn't come from the inside of my house, it came from outside my window.

"Dammit, Bella stay here don't move," Edward said before he left. I listened I didn't move a muscle. Then I heard another noise and the rattling of my door. My body started to slightly shake involuntarily. Memories flooding through my mind making a few tears slip down my cheeks. The door opened and I saw Phil's dark silhouette. He walked in closing the door and sat right in front of me on my bed. He leaned in so close I could feel his hot breath again against my skin.

"Hi Bella, I really want to make up for lost time."

**So if you want to tell me how badly you want to attack Phil right now, leave it in a review!!! Also don't forget to check out my website which is the first and last link on my profile, and my story So Important if you like Tokio Hotel.**

**Soooooo review like I said at the top the last chapter will not go up until I have at least 10 reviews, if I have to leave this story like this forever then that's your problem cos' I already know what happens.**


	18. Bringing The Ones You Love Back To Life

**Wow I thought maybe a week && I'd get 10 reviews. 13 reviews in the first 4 hours??!!!! But I did say after I got 10 so here is this the final chapter. *tear* honestly this story is close to my heart cos it was my first. But.....even though this story is over I had a feeling those of you who wanted to kill Phil yourselves might not be fully satisfied, sooo there is a one-shot that takes place after this story. So if you want revenge on Phil go read Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge. And don't forget to check out my website.**

**EIGHTEEN: Bringing the Ones You Love Back To Life**

"Hi Bella, I really want to make up for lost time," he whispered in my ear causing a shiver down my spine, but in no way like when Edward whispered in my ear.

"Please don't," I begged.

"I know you told him," he said and pushed me down. His knees pinned my legs while he used his elbows to pin my hands. He lowered his face to my neck and ran his tongue along it.

"Please don't," I begged again. He used his hand to move hair out of my face.

"Oh Bella, I've missed you, your body," he said and started to kiss me. I used all my strength to close my legs. He managed to wedge a knee in between them and use in to roughly massage me.

"Please stop," I begged. He pushed my hands behind my back so I was laying on them. His hands ran down my body. Then he pulled off my shirt and licked from my navel to my neck. The only thought that could force itself into my mind was 'Where is Edward?'

**EPOV**

I lied in bed with Bella and heard Alice.

"Edward, vampires, " and I smelt them, three.

"Dammit, Bella stay here don't move," I said and left. I ran and came across Alice, Rosalie and three other vampires, all female. One had long black hair, another red, and the last was a strawberry blonde, all female.

"Hello," I said.

"Hi, we were just passing by when we came across the scent of more vampires, I'm Lillian that's Ruby," the one with black hair said pointing to herself then pointed at the one with strawberry blonde hair and lastly the one with red hair , "and that's Victoria."

"Sorry but we live here and don't want to blow our cover," I said. _'There's more, five, the rest are talking to them.'_

"Oh, well then we'll just pass through then, we don't want any trouble," she said. That's when it happened one of them caught the scent of Bella. A loud growl ripped through my chest when I heard her intentions.

"She mine," I hissed.

"What's your association with the human?" Lillian asked.

"Mate," Ruby said who I could tell had the power to manipulate thoughts.

"We're not animals," Rosalie said through her teeth angry at the term 'mate'.

"So this is true?" Victoria questioned who I noticed could read minds but like Aro, had to touch you to have access at them, "I don't understand why so many of you 'men' choose pathetic humans over beautiful vampires like us."

"I guess we just have taste, and don't want used goods," I said which set her off. She lunged at me and I was just a second too slow. Rosalie took on Ruby while Alice tried to handle Lillian.

"Oh but Mr. Edward Cullen your little human is used up, isn't she?" Victoria said keeping me pinned," and you said you didn't want used goods." I flipped us over and heard what was going on in Bella's room. _No!_ That one second gave her the advantage flipping us over leaving her again pinning me.

"Your poor Bella," she said smirking, "is getting exactly what she wants, a human to satisfy needs you know damn well you'd never had the balls to."

"I'll save her," I said.

"Oh yes, your promise, I guess that'll be broken giving that if you leave either two things will happen," she said, "A. I can gang up with my friends killing off your coven, or B. I could follow you and start killing humans, starting with your dear Bella."

"That's not going to happen," I said.

"And why not?" she asked.

"Because I will kill you then save my Bella," I said.

"I knew there was a part of you that just thought of her as nothing more than a snack," she said referring to the fact that I called her _my_ Bella rather than just Bella.

"You know nothing about me," I said.

"Oh come on I have your power, I can see that's there's a part of you terrified that you won't make it in time," she said. Then I flipped her over and brought my mouth down to her ear.

"And you're scared because you know that I have experience over you," I said. We fought and ran and fought. I couldn't just leave and let my family get exterminated, her coven had numbers. I was scared though which made me vulnerable. I was scared for the love of my life. I didn't want anything bad to happen to her, but part of me knew either way anything went, she would suffer. 'I'm so sorry Edward,' Alice and Rosalie's apologies rung in my head. It wasn't their fault, it was mine.

**BPOV**

"Stop," I begged once more. Was this the way it was meant to be? Is there something I could've done to avoid all of this? Would Edward keep his promise? My mind went back to a long time ago.

XXX12 Years EarlierXXX

(A/N:For anyone who can't do the math Bella was 5)

"_Mommy, do you love daddy?" I asked my mom. _

"_What brings on such a question?" my mom asked me._

"_Well, daddy said when you love someone you get married and have babies," I said._

"_Yes I do love daddy, that's why I marries him and we decided on having you," she said._

"_I know daddy loves you," I said confidently._

"_Why do you think that?" she asked._

"_I knooooww that, because when he looks at you, he always smiles and gets happy," I said._

"_Is that so?" she asked._

"_Yes," I said, "mommy, I have a question."_

"_What is it?" she asked._

"_How do I know when I'm in love?" I asked._

"_I'll tell you," she said._

"_Mommy," I said._

"_What?" she asked._

"_I love you," I said._

"_I love you too sweetie, I love you too, very, very much," she said pulling me into a tight embrace._

XXXEnd FlashbackXXX

I single tear slipped from my eye and the corners of my mouth twitched for a second until I realized what was happening. I heard Phil's quiet groans which made me feel sick. Then I decided to try one last time.

"Stop," I said which came out as nothing more than a tiny squeak. And he didn't stop he just kept going. And I felt like a piece of me floated off, above me, past the ceiling lingering for just a second then keep going up. And I wish I was strong enough to keep on but I wasn't. I was weak a term which Phil had told me many times before. Then a voice in my head spoke, _'He doesn't want you, if he did don't you think he would have kept his promise.'_

'_What?' I questioned in my head._

'_You heard me,' it said, 'to him you're nothing but used goods.'_

'_He said he loved me,' I thought._

'_He lied,' it said, 'it's not hard to lie.'_

'_You're lying,' I said._

'_You know I'm not, you know the same as him,' it said, 'you're weak.'_

'_Stop it,' I thought._

'_I will when you admit it,' it said, 'you're just a snack.'_

'_But-but he said,' I thought._

'_He fooled you, just like Phil,' it said laughing, 'he tricked you into believing he loved you just so he could hurt you, admit it you're worthless.'_

'_You're evil,' I though._

'_And you're ignorant, but what do they say?' it said, 'ignorance is bliss.'_

'_Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett…Alice,' I thought._

'_They're all in on it,' it said._

'_No, you're wrong, they love me,' I thought._

'_No they're tricking you,' it said, 'why would Edward choose you? He could have the most beautiful women or vampires._

'_Shut up,' I thought._

'_You know I'm right, you know if he really wanted you he would have changed you,' it said._

'_You're wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong,' I thought. But…what if? What if he doesn't love me? What if I'm just a game to him? I am weak. I am used goods. What if it's just a game to all of them, making me think I could trust them then just letting this happen again? Leading me on to believe I meant something to them then letting me hurt. What if Alice knew this was going to happen? What if this was all just a plan?_

'_There you go,' it said, 'now you're thinking in the right direction.'_

'_You're right,' I thought, 'about everything, me, the Cullen's, Edward.'_

'_I know,' it said, 'and I'll be back to guide you in the right path.'_ Then it was gone leaving me to think about it, _everything. _I wondered why this was always the way it had to go. Then he finished and walked away. I got up and put my clothes back on.

'_What do I do now?' I thought._

'_End the pain,' it said, 'end all your pain.'_

'_How?' I questioned._

'_You know how,' it said. _I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a razor I hadn't used for a very long time. I walked back to my bed and sat down. I put the razor to my wrist putting light pressure.

'_Just do it already!' the voice said harshly._ I put heavier pressure and cut until I saw blood flow out in heavy amounts. Red liquid ran down my arm and onto my clothes. I started to feel light headed and leaned back against my pillows. I stared at my wrist as blood kept flowing out.

'_It shouldn't be much longer my dear,'_ the voice said.

**EPOV**

"Goodbye," I said and ripped off Victoria's head and threw it into the fire Alice and Rosalie had just made.

"Edward oh no, Edward run, you don't have any time, run to Bella now!" Alice demanded and I listened. As I got closer I smelt why. I went into her room to see Bella, _my Bella_ with blood flowing heavily from her wrist. The fire in my throat burned like no pain I'd ever felt before.

"Bella, Bella why?" I asked. Her eyes fluttered open and she grimaced.

"You don't love me," she said.

"Yes I do, so much," I said.

"You didn't even want to change me," she said and coughed.

"Because I didn't want to damn you to this life," I said.

"I didn't want this to ever happen again," she said.

"I need to save you," I said and picked her up. I ran her over to Carlisle who had already taken care of the rest of the coven.

"Edward," he said.

"Save her stop the bleeding do anything," I said, "I need her."

"I can't she's lost too much blood the only thing I could do would be to-" he said.

"Don't say change her please I love her too much to damn her to this," I said.

"It's the only way," he said. I bent down and caressed Bella's face.

"I love you, and will change you but only if that's what you want," I said and a few tears slipped down her face.

_BPOV_

'_You were wrong, you lied to me,' I thought._

'_I tried to protect you he'll probably just drain you,' it said._

'_No, I believe him you're a liar,' I thought._

'_If you want to take the risk,' it said._

'_You know what? I do I believe in him because he does love me I'm not the weak one you are,' I thought._ And it didn't answer, nothing not one reply.

"Yes that's what I want," I said. He lowered his face down to my neck and placed a light kiss on it. Then I felt a piercing pain, than fire. A fire that took over my whole body and I couldn't move. This pain lasted for three days, three long almost endless days. Then it stopped. I stood up and Edward pulled me in for a long embrace.

"I love you," I said the sound of my own voice shocked me, it was…beautiful.

"I love you too," he said.

"Forever?" I asked.

"Until the day I die."

_XXX Fin XXX_

**OMG! Okay so since you're done reading the story review!!!! And if you're mad at Phil *cough*acemckean, drtammy1511, americanlatinajapanesegirl, laceyndom, and twilightluver7*cough* go check out my story Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge. And yes CLH that did totally count as a review. And don't forget to head over to my webpage and also read So Important. So have fun kids and see ya later......BYYYYYYYEEEEE!!**

**Thanx to all my readers who stuck with me(and my writer's block blech!)**

**Thanx to my reviewers who keep me going and occasionally make me laugh and almost die choking.**


	19. Chapter 19

Hey guys!

No, this isn't an extra chapter to the story just…something I wanted to say to the people who've taken the time to read a story of mine. First, thank you guys soooo much for reviewing and faving my stuff…or me. I have a new story up right now and if you really like me and want another story go ahead and it shouldn't be too hard to find it's called **We're Just Friends. **I'm sure you could click on my name or something and scroll down on my profile and find it that way...but ya...in other news…for anyone who is interested in Tokio Hotel and Tokio Hotel fan fiction let me know and I can post some of the stuff I've done on here for your eyes to see. Um…what else?? Other than that and thanks, there's not much else to it. BYE!!!!!!!!!


End file.
